Inevitable: Bane
by atrumdraco
Summary: Harry's world is about to change but whether for good or bad is unknown, add to that a very different Draco Malfoy, a godfather who isn't dead and an ancient, powerful, unpredictable being and you will realize that nothing is as it seems...
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you recognize from the HP universe, that right belongs to JK. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Here's a story for people to read and hopefully review and if it turns out that you really like it and can't wait for updates then you're always welcome to head over to the HP website where all of it is posted under the pen name of Paradox.

**Prologue: The Beginning**

_A war between Angels and Demons, oh my!..._

Once, a long time ago, there was a massive war between the forces of Light and Dark. Angels and Demons battled fiercely for supremacy in a war that lasted hundreds of years. While most Demons gloried in the bloody battles, there were a few handfuls that got sick and tired of seeing their comrades fall with no way to help them. So these Demons taught themselves how to twist their Dark magic's to heal and became the first Dark Angels. Just like the Demons there were a few handfuls of Angels who got annoyed with always being on the defensive and never offensive, Angels would never attack unless attacked first. So these Angels learnt how to twist their Light magic's to kill and became the first Light Demons. With these new species the war grew, intensified and became less likely to end, until that is a stranger arrived. A stranger with the powers of a God; twin weapons of vast powers and, seemingly, a need to kill. The stranger killed indiscriminately in great numbers and all who faced him fell, killed without remorse or joy. Light Demons, Dark Angels, Angels and Demons all tried to defeat the stranger but none were successful for spells and weapons had no effect on him. So they named him Bane, for ruin/destruction/death was all he bought.

Years passed and the four species diminished more rapidly than they had before, until one bright soul of each race suggested that perhaps they should form an alliance with the other species to stop this Bane. So an alliance was formed and for the first time in hundreds of years the four races worked together for a single purpose, the end of Bane. Eventually they worked out a massive and complex spell that would work, so the four armies went to confront Bane and his weapons. When they found Bane he showed no surprise in seeing them but who knows what he was thinking for this one never showed his feelings, his eyes always remained cold and lifeless. In a fight that saw many more of their people dead the Light Demons, Dark Angels, Angels and Demons finally defeated Bane. They knew he would be back though, for before he vanished without a trace he said "Fool's, I am not so easy to dispose of and I'll be back but, unfortunately for you, I will not be easily recognized". Just as Bane disappeared a powerful spell was unleashed and swept through everyone. It was not until many years later that they found out what the spell had done.

The effects of the spell were really quite simple; the four races could no longer breed with their own species or as it turned out, each others. Instead, if they wanted to procreate they had to breed with the magical and non magical humans that came to inhabit their world. The four races still didn't age passed twenty one but now instead of living forever they died, for no apparent reason, when they hit one hundred. Another odd effect was that the only thing that could kill them was someone from either their own species or one of the other three. So the four species knew that Bane would be back but there wasn't allot they could do besides passing onto the wizards the tale of Bane and the need to be constantly on guard. Precautions were set for the return of Bane, but as we all know time has a way of losing things and things that should never, ever be forgotten fade away.


	2. Chapter One: Learning

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing that you recognize, everything else is a product of my crazed mind.

**Author's Note:**Okay people, here's the next stunning chapter and please review if you read it. I really do want to know what you all think, even if it is criticism, though if it's just rude I won't bother with a response

**Chapter One: Learning**

_Harry learns a few things about himself from a strange voice…_

Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Savior of the wizarding world, sat in his bedroom at number four Privet Drive brooding over the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was glad that after he helped Professor Dumbledore he had decided to return to the Dursley's, he needed time to think and something deep inside had said 'stay away'. So here he was on the eve of his sixteenth birthday waiting for Hedwig to return so that he could escape his thoughts of Sirius.

"It's my fault Sirius is dead, if I'd learnt Occlumency properly he'd still be alive" thought Harry bitterly.

*Ah, but who said he's dead?* asked a voice inside his mind.

"Not you again, go away!" replied Harry.

*That's going to be hard to do, seeing as I am your soul* said the voice.

"Fine! You're my soul, so what am I meant to call you?" asked an annoyed Harry.

*Whatever you wish* replied the voice.

"Then I'll call you Squishy" said Harry.

*I do believe that you watch that movie too much* said Squishy sardonically.

"There's nothing wrong with Finding Nemo, in fact…" Harry was cut off as Hedwig glided through the window bearing presents.

"Thanks Hedwig, rest now" said Harry stroking the velvet feathers as he removed the packages. The snowy owl hooted weakly and then flew into her cage were she immediately fell asleep. Harry decided that it would probably be best to follow Hedwig's example and try and get some sleep. So after putting the unopened presents under his bed to wait for morning he got changed into his sleeping clothes. Hopefully this time there'd be no nightmares and that when morning arrived, the voice that had been speaking to him periodically for the past week claiming to be his soul would have disappeared as well.

*That's a hollow wish* muttered Squishy as Harry climbed into bed and fell almost instantly into a deep, dreamless, unnatural sleep.

When time struck the hour of Harry's birth his body began to thrash around. Twisting and turning, writhing in what seemed to be tremendous pain, though the boy himself was still asleep as though he could not feel a thing. Indeed he could not for his mind was in a protective stasis to keep him safe from insanity. An hour passed and Harry's sweaty and exhausted body stopped all movement and returned to sleep. The change was complete.

Early next morning Harry awoke to a slightly sore body and strangely enough, perfect eyesight. Shrugging at this strange development, Harry got up from his bed and stretched, feeling bones crack or pop and muscle's move as they all realigned themselves into their proper positions. With that done his body no longer ached and he also noticed that the ground seemed further away, as though he had grown over night. Which of course was impossible, no-one got noticeably taller overnight. Harry went to the bathroom where he could prove to himself that he was the same height by how much of his body could be seen in the mirror. When he reached the bathroom he stopped, gob-smacked at what he saw and then, to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he slapped himself, it hurt, a lot. Okay, so apparently you can get noticeably taller overnight and not only that but your looks and build can change as well. Harry looked at his reflection and realized that he had grown about four inches so that he was now five foot ten.

His whole body had become more muscular, toned to perfection and he even had a six pack. His facial features had become more defined, almost ethereal, his unruly hair had changed to a 'just shagged' look and his emerald green eyes had become more vibrant and intense. As he looked at his reflection Harry realized that his hair had become darker, if that was possible, and it had grown and moved to frame his face making him extremely desirable. He no longer had any blemishes except his scar and his skin was now a golden brown and as he was wondering if his snow white arse had also changed he had another thought. He grabbed the front of his boxes and pulled them out so he could check 'down below' and yep, it too was bigger.

"What the fuck's going on?" Harry thought, once more looking at his reflection.

*I'm amazed you haven't noticed the earrings or tongue ring* said Squishy inside his mind.

"What?" said Harry jumping slightly at the unexpected voice.

*The jewelry* answered Squishy.

Harry once more looked at his reflection and saw that he did indeed have earrings. There were two of them and they were both in his left earlobe. The one in the lower part of the lobe was a plain gold sleeper, while the other which was just above the sleeper, was a gold stud with some sort of black stone in it. Then he poked out his tongue and found to his surprise that he did have a tongue ring which was gold and had a stone, which seemed to be all colors but none, in it.

*Would you like to see something _really_ cool?* asked Squishy.

"Sure, why not?" replied Harry.

*Sense that little part in the left side of your brain that says change? Concentrate on that* said Squishy.

"Okay" said Harry with a shrug.

So he concentrated on the little part of his mind that said 'change' and within a few seconds he felt an odd sensation sweep through his body. It kind of felt like a really bad case of a full body pins'n'needles experience.

"That was bizarre" said Harry giving himself a shake.

*Have a look at your reflection _now_* suggested Squishy sounding amused about something.

"Okay" Harry said confused and then as he saw his refection "_Oh, my, God_!".

His reflection was once more different, now his eyes had become a more vibrant emerald green, with the same dead glint that the stone itself possessed, and both his pupils had slitted like that of a snake. His ears were now pointed like an Elf's and there was a snake wrapped around each arm, both started with the head at the top of the bicep and ended with the tail at the tip of the middle finger. The left snake was a really dark black that seemed to absorb the light so that he's left arm was in perpetual gloom, were as the right snake was all colors but no colors.

"What the fuck is going on" Harry demanded once more.

*I think it is time I told you about a time when Angels and Demons walked the world in plenty and the reason why Sirius Black_ can't_ be dead* replied Squishy in a voice Harry had never heard it use before.


	3. Chapter Two: Changes

**Disclaimer: **Once again I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Hi people, thought I'd let you know that I'm going to try and post a new chapter for this story every day, except on weekends as that is my time off. Please, if you read this story and like it then let me know or if you don't like it also let me know. I like to know what people think of my stories and how I can make them better.

**Warnings: **I thought I should add some warnings and just so you know these apply to pretty much every chapter. Strong language, strong violence (mainly for chapter 9), contains slash (in this case boy and boy action), substance use or abuse, sensitive topic/issue/theme and of course, scenes of a sexual nature (though they don't show up till later, sorry! *dodges any thrown projectiles, starts to laugh maniacally, suddenly gets knocked out by well thrown tomato*)

**Chapter Two: Changes**

_Harry's not the only one who's changed..._

Harry walked onto platform nine and three quarters with only minutes to spare before the scarlet steam engine left for Hogwarts. He knew that it would be extremely difficult to find an empty compartment but he could always scare some first years out of theirs if he had to. He only hoped he could have a smoke before Ron and Hermione found him and started to pester him, asking why he hadn't gone to The Burrow.

*Now that's an arse* said Squishy appreciatively, interrupting his thoughts. Harry looked up sharply and was met with the sight of Draco Malfoy climbing onto the train.

^What, are you demented or something?^ asked Harry climbing into the last carriage of the train and looking for an empty compartment, while ignoring all the stares the other students were giving him.

*You cannot tell me that you did not find his arse attractive* answered Squishy as Harry, luckily, found an empty compartment and went inside.

Staying quiet Harry opened a window, sat down and pulled a cigarette and lighter out of no-where.

*What's wrong now?* asked an exasperated Squishy as Harry lit the cigarette and took a long pull on it, blowing the smoke back out through his nose.

What do you mean?" replied Harry.

*You didn't answer my question* said Squishy.

"I was giving you my answer by staying quiet" said Harry.

*So you _do_ think his arse is attractive* said Squishy.

"Of course!, I'm not so dense that I don't know a good thing when I see it and speaking of seeing things, did you notice Draco's aura?" asked Harry taking another puff of the cigarette.

*Yes, that one definitely isn't human* answered Squishy.

"I wonder which one he is?" Harry mused, putting out the cigarette as he heard familiar footsteps approaching. Surprisingly it wasn't Ron or Hermione who opened the door but it was someone he knew.

*Speak of the Devil and he shows up, I've never thought that saying was more appropriate then right now* said Squishy as Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway and just stood there looking at Harry.

"Come in or leave, either way shut the door behind you" said Harry in a neutral tone looking at Draco.

Without saying a word Draco stepped into the compartment, bringing his trunk and owl with him. After closing the door behind him, Draco put his trunk and owl into the luggage rack and then sat down in the seat opposite of Harry, never knowing the silent conversation Harry and Squishy had had about what his arse looked like up close. Harry turned slightly so that it looked like he was looking out the window, when in truth he was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye.

Like Harry, Draco had gone through some changes over the holidays; his facial features were more refined and ethereal. Draco's eyes were now like molten silver, his skin was a creamy white and his platinum blonde hair no longer gelled, gently framed his face making him more entrancing then ever.

"Have you and your friends had a fight?" asked Draco without any of the usual derision in his voice.

"Hardly" replied Harry turning from the window so that he could look Draco in the eye.

"Then why aren't you with them?" questioned Draco.

"I wanted some me time before they showed up and pestered me about why I didn't spend the holidays with them" said Harry.

"You've changed" Draco said, glancing out the window then back at Harry.

"As have you" said Harry.

"What do you think your friends will do when they find you sitting in a compartment with me?" asked Draco curiously.

"Well I'd be trying to tell them that _your_ sitting in a compartment with _me_ and they would more then likely think that I've caught some fatal disease" replied Harry.

*That was an abrupt change of subject* said Squishy suddenly.

^I doubt he wants to discuss his own changes and he knows that if he asks me about mine then that leaves the door open for me to ask about his^ explained Harry.

*Which could lead to awkward questions* said Squishy just as Draco asked "What do you think your friends would do if the knew we were being civil to each other?"

"Ron would more than likely die from the shock and Hermione would come up with some brilliant but bizarre idea to make it logical" answered Harry thoughtfully.

"What kind of idea?" queried Draco curiously.

"I have no idea" said Harry with a shrug but then he seemed to have a thought and with a wicked gleam in his eye and a devilish smile added "wait, I've got it! we're both gay have had a secret crush on each other that we've both found out about so now we're having secret trysts or, even better, you've put me under the Imperius curse so that you can use me as your own personal sex slave".

Draco gave an almost shy smile in return and shook his head as he asked "Have you always been this weird?"

"I doubt it, it's just recently that I've decided to be true to who I really am and I don't care what other people think or say about me" replied Harry with another smile.

There was a silent moment in which both boys thought on all that had been said and how much more could be safely said without giving any secrets away.

"So, are you?" asked Draco breaking the silence.

"Am I what?"

"Gay"

"I don't know if I should answer that question, aren't we meant to be enemies?"

"Only if you want to be"

"So, it's up to me whether we stay enemies or not?" asked Harry.

"I'll make it easier for you, if you still want to be enemies ignore my question, if on the other hand you want to be… acquaintances then give me whatever answer you want" replied Draco calmly.

*Do you sense that?* asked Squishy.

^Yes^ replied Harry looking out the window at the scenery flashing by.

*He seems to be extremely anxious, I wonder why?* said Squishy darkly.

^I think that for some unknown reason he really wants to end the animosity between us^ said Harry, unaware that by going into a conversation with Squishy his eyes had gone vacant.

*There's only one safe way to find out why* said Squishy.

"Are you okay?" asked an alluring voice.

"Pardon?" asked Harry out loud, eyes coming back into focus as he turned from the window to see who had spoken. He and Draco were the only ones in the compartment.

"I said are you okay?" repeated Draco passively.

*You heard his true voice* supplied Squishy just as Harry said "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking".

"Just thought I'd ask" said Draco with a shrug.

"Fair enough and so you know, I'm not sure if I'm gay, I suppose I could be but I wont know for sure until I find the one person who can make my blood boil with just a look" Harry said, keeping his eyes on Draco so that he could see his reaction.

"Fair enough" said Draco and a smile crossed his features as he echoed Harry's words.

"That's what I thought" said Harry.

"I take it this means you no longer want to be enemies!" stated Draco.

"Your one hundred percent correct, _way_ to much hassle but I hope you know this means your going to have to be nicer to Ron and Hermione" replied Harry.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything" said Draco acting like it was no big deal if he and Harry remained enemies or not but Harry saw relief flicker in his eyes.

Before either of them could say anything else the compartment door was flung open by a slightly peeved looking Hermione Granger. Because he now knew what to look for Harry could see the changes that meant Hermione wasn't human. These changes of course included refined, ethereal facial features, more intense eyes, blemish free evenly tanned skin, a more desirable body and of course a different hair style. In Hermione's case her brunette hair had become more vibrant and was no longer bushy but sleek and full of life.

"Did you find him?" asked a familiar male voice and Ron stepped up behind Hermione, breaking the staring contest the three students had seemed to be having.

"What the hell?" said Ron looking slightly bewildered as he looked between Harry and Draco.

"As you can see I've found him but apparently I wasn't the first one" said Hermione giving Draco a hard stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Draco immediately becoming defensive.

"That for some unknown and suspicious reason you are sitting in here with Harry and by the look of it you haven't tried to jinx him" said Ron. Wow, he seems to have a brain, who knew?

"That is because I have decided that our rivalry is childish and too much bother, too bad I can't say the same of you" said Draco with contempt.

"As if, what's the real reason? did your 'daddy' tell you to get close to him or did Vold…"

Harry tuned out half way through Hermione's tirade, knowing that it was up to Draco to convince his friends of his reasons why he wanted to end their rivalry. Plus he needed to talk to Squishy and this would be the perfect time.

^So Ron's also different, I wonder if that means his whole family is too? ^ thought Harry looking at the changes he could see in his best friend.

*Ron may be different but just because he isn't human doesn't mean his family is the same, after all, the 'other' gene may be stronger in him then the rest of his family* supplied Squishy calmly.

^I know, I guess I'll have to wait until I see them^

*Yes you will and now to a change of subject, when do you think your friends will notice your own changes?*

^When they've finished arguing with Draco would be my guess^

*Your friends are going to be extremely shocked to hear you call Draco by name*

^I know, I'll just have to tell them that along with my mental and physical changes came the bizarre change which has stopped me from being able to call _anyone_ by anything but their first name^

*That's going to be an interesting conversation but you need to make sure that you let them bring it up and you need to act like you don't quite understand what their telling you* warned Squishy.

^I may have been naïve before but I'm definitely not now and eventually all those who have tried to control my life will realize it as well^ said Harry darkly.

*Time for another change of subject, you know I think you and Draco have had a thing for each other for a while now*

^What makes you say that? ^

*The main thing is that you two can't seem to ignore each other* supplied Squishy.

^I suppose your right^ agreed Harry thinking back on all the times Draco had spoken to him and all the times he had been unable to stay quiet. Draco may have been cruel in his words and also insulted Ron and Hermione but it seemed to be Harry that he was fixated on.

^I do believe this is going to be an extremely interesting year^

*As do I* agreed Squishy.

Harry came out of his trance like state just in time to hear Draco say "At least _I'm_ not lying to him".

"What are you talking about? We're not lying to him" demanded Hermione. She and Ron looked thoroughly bewildered.

"You might not of lied to him personally but the Ministry has and aren't they meant to be the 'good' guy's?" asked Draco crossing his arms and looking at Ron and Hermione challengingly.

"Who cares what the Ministry does, most of them are a bunch of dick heads any way" replied Ron with a shrug.

"Your right most of them are a bunch of dick heads, but the thing is that Dumbledore also knows and yet _he _hasn't told the Ministry to say any differently" said Draco.

"What is _Professor_ Dumbledore meant to know?" asked Hermione curiously, emphasizing the word professor.

"That Sirius Black isn't dead and don't try telling me that he is because I know he can't be, my mother's a Black after all" said Draco triumphantly. He'd obviously been building up to this.

"Why do you say that?" asked Harry curiously, making the other three jump for each one had in some degree or another forgotten that he was there. Three pairs of eyes swung in his direction but it was the molten silver ones he looked into, waiting for his answer.

"Because the whole Black line isn't and has never been, human" replied Draco calmly, both Ron and Hermione gasped and looked almost fearfully between Harry and Draco.

"Wait a second, Harry mate, where's your glasses?" asked Ron _finally_ noticing that Harry's eyes were no longer covered.

"I don't need them" replied Harry calmly.

"Since when?" asked Hermione astounded.

"Since my sixteenth birthday" answered Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked startled and then gave each other a 'knowing' look.

"Okay, two questions, what do you two know that I don't and what do you mean by saying Sirius isn't human?" asked Harry, first looking at his friends and then at Draco patiently waiting for answer's.

"I think I'll let your friends explain things first" said Draco looking out the window.

"Thank you _soo_ much your 'majesty" said Ron with heavy sarcasm.

Hermione gave Ron a 'look', and then turning back to Harry she said "There's something extremely important that I need to tell you and I need you to listen without interrupting, okay?"

"As you wish" said Harry, crossing his legs and getting comfortable on the seat.

"Okay" said Hermione sitting down "Long before we humans existed, this planet was inhabited by Angels and Demons. There was a massive war between the two species, who would stop every now and then to, um… repopulate their people. As in any war there were people in both groups who didn't like how things were being done, so some of the Angels twisted their Light magic's to kill and became Light Demons and some of the Demons twisted their Dark magic's to heal and became Dark Angels.

Now Light Demons look exactly like Demons, as in having dragon like wings, Elvin ears and slitted eyes, the differences are that Light Demons still have pure white wings and can use Light magic to heal or kill. Dark Angels look exactly like Angels, as in having feathered bird like wings, Elvin ears and normal eyes, though the eyes like the other three species can be any colour. The differences are that Dark Angels still have coal black wings and use their Dark magic's to kill or heal.

With these new species the war became bloodier, until a monster called Bane appeared. Not much is known about Bane, except that he was a Demon unlike any other and that it took the four species working together to defeat him. Bane did the typical 'I'll be back' bad guy thing and died, unleashing a spell that forever changed the four species.

The most prominent change is that the four races can only reproduce with humans and even then you have to have a more dominant 'other' gene, which brings the changes when you turn sixteen. These changes include; more enticing looks, extremely increased senses, better reflexes, greater strength and the ability to do magic without a wand. We also stop aging at twenty-one, live to a hundred, can only be killed by one of the four species and it would take about ten wizards of Voldemort's or Professor Dumbledore's power to subdue even one of us".

There was a silence as everyone thought about all that had been said, and then Harry, looking thoughtful asked "Okay, so if none of us are human then why do we look it?"

"That's a safety precaution, can you imagine what a muggle would do if they saw an Angel walking down the street?" answered Ron.

"I see" said Harry, then feeling the train slowing down as they arrived at Hogsmeade Station he added "We should all finish this discussion another time, there's still lots I want to know and you still need to tell me what you know about Sirius" and he looked at Draco who nodded before leaving.

"I hope you know what your doing" said Hermione as they got off the train.

"Trust me" replied Harry and because his friends were behind him they failed to see the malicious smile that crossed his features.


	4. Chapter Three: Truths

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything do you seriously think I'd have made the real story the way it is when this is the way I've done my fan fiction?

*Squishy talking*

^Harry talking to Squishy, i.e. in his mind^

**Chapter Three: Truths**

_Harry and Draco have a public meeting and an interesting discussion…_

A week had passed since the students returned to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A week in which Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were civil to each other. A week that saw the students that knew Harry and Draco act cautious about what they said and did around them. A week that saw those students that knew of the animosity between the two fearing that, perhaps, the Apocalypse had come early. A week that saw those that are closest to the two boys fearing the weekend, for the weekend was when the two had agreed to meet and talk.

"Harry, are you sure about this?" asked Hermione nearly jogging to keep up with Harry's longer stride.

"Of course I am I wouldn't be going if I wasn't" replied Harry taking a sharp turn into the corridor leading to the Library.

"But mate, what if it's a trap?" asked Ron slightly out of breath.

"Well that's my problem then, isn't it?" said Harry slowing down as he entered the Library.

Hermione and Ron shared a 'look' as Harry threaded his way to an empty table at the back of the Library.

"So what was the look for?" asked Harry as Ron and Hermione joined him at the table.

"Ron and I have been discussing why you no longer hate Malfoy and well…, areyougay?" asked Hermione blurting out the last bit nearly too fast to understand.

"Pardon?" asked Harry raising one finely crafted eyebrow.

"It's okay if you are mate we don't mind, we're just not sure if Malfoy is the best person to be crushing on is all" said Ron.

"We don't want to see you hurt" added Hermione quickly.

With an amused smile Harry shook his head and said "I'm not sure if I'm gay and as touched as I am that you guy's care about my feelings, I can take care of myself".

"We know you can, it's just that we don't want to lose you" said Hermione.

"_Hermione_" Ron hissed warningly through clenched teeth.

Hermione's hands flew to her mouth and a mortified expression covered her face.

"What's going on?" asked Harry curiously.

"Nothing" said Ron and Hermione a little too quickly.

"Didn't you tell Draco that you haven't lied to me?" asked Harry.

"Yes" answered Hermione seeing where this was going and not liking it one bit.

"Then why are you lying to me now?" queried Harry.

"We're not lying to you" said Ron carefully.

"That would be another lie, so tell me, if I can't trust my two best friends then who can I trust?" asked Harry.

Ron gave Hermione a questioning look, who seemed to consider the consequences thoroughly before nodding.

"All right, we'll tell you but not until after your talk with Malfoy who, by the way, just walked in with his 'friends'" said Hermione.

Harry looked towards the entrance of the Library and saw Draco along with Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe heading towards the table where he and his friends were sitting.

When they reached the table Draco sat down across from Harry with Blaise and Pansy on his right and Crabbe and Goyle on his left.

Harry was sitting with Hermione on his right and Ron on his left.

"Sorry I'm late but these guy's were trying to convince me not to come" said Draco nodding to the four sitting on either side of him.

"Don't worry about it and while we're on the subject why were your friends trying to deter you from coming?" asked Harry.

"They said it could be a trap" replied Draco.

Harry chuckled lightly as he said "That's exactly what Ron and Hermione suggested right before they asked me if the reason I no longer hate you was because I was gay".

Draco snorted in amusement, making everyone except Harry look at him in amazement at the friendly sound.

"You know, that's _exactly _what Blaise and Pansy asked me" said Draco.

"Don't you think it's weird that two groups of totally different people have the same thoughts?" asked Harry at the same time he was asking Squishy ^Do you think I can shock everyone? ^.

"It is kind of weird isn't it?" agreed Draco at the same time Squishy replied with *I'm sure you can and I'm positive your going too*.

"Hey, am I the only one without any body hair?" asked Harry unexpectedly.

"What?" asked everyone at once and they all looked at Harry in shock.

*You shocked them* said Squishy in wicked glee.

"Body hair, am I the only one who lost all traces of it when I turned sixteen or did you all lose it too?" asked Harry without any sign of how amused he was at everyone's reaction.

They all continued to stare at him apparently too shocked to do anything else.

"I can show you if you like" offered Harry wondering if he could get a different reaction from them.

At Harry's offer everyone's expression went from shocked to mortified in less then a heart beat and then curiosity flickered in some of the eyes watching him.

*Who would of thought that Draco and Blaise were either gay or bi? How interesting* said Squishy.

^I know what you mean, I am going to have soo much fun^ said Harry watching Draco and Blaise who were each having some kind of internal battle.

"Harry, what on earth made you say all that?" asked Ron finally finding his voice.

At the sound of Ron's voice the others seemed to pull themselves out of their shock.

"Just curious" replied Harry with a shrug.

Knowing that he was being watched by more then the people sitting with him, Harry looked around the Library and found more then half his fellow students watching him.

"If I answer your question do you promise to never, _ever_ ask any more questions like that?" asked Hermione dragging Harry's attention back to his own table.

"Sure, why not?" agreed Harry.

"Good, no you're not the only one to lose your body hair, we all did and it won't ever grow back 'and' you guy's wont ever grow a beard or moustache" said Hermione, talking faster then usual slightly embarrassed by the conversation.

*Are you really going to keep that promise?* asked Squishy curiously.

^Hell no, it's _way_ too much fun making them uncomfortable^ answered Harry with grim amusement.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Draco bringing Harry back to the here and now.

"I want to know about Sirius" said Harry looking Draco straight in the eye and all traces of emotions gone.

Too bad nobody picked up on this first sign; things may have turned out differently if they did.

"Well, like I said on the train, Sirius Black isn't human, in fact he's a Demon, the whole family has been for a few decades now" said Draco resting his head in his left hand and watching Harry intensely.

"How's that possible? I thought Demon's couldn't reproduce with other Demons" said Harry perplexed.

"Originally that was true but as the years have passed, we newer generations have discovered, quite by accident, that we can breed with each other" said Pansy adding her share to the story.

"Have any other parts of the spell worn off?" asked Harry curiously.

"No" answered Blaise.

"How do you know?" asked Harry meeting Blaise's gaze.

"A while back my mother was involved in an 'accident' involving a witch and she came out unscathed" replied Blaise.

"So what happens when a Demon or one of the other species has a spell like Avada Kedavra cast on them by a human?" questioned Harry.

"Instead of being killed the Demon would fall into a death-like stasis until a family member woke them up, this stasis effect only takes place if the 'other' gene is stronger then the human one though" replied Draco still watching Harry intensely but now an unknown emotion had entered his eyes.

"Wouldn't that mean that if either of my parents had a stronger 'other' gene, then they've been in stasis for the past sixteen years?" asked Harry.

"Of course, but they could always be human" supplied Pansy.

*Hmm…, what do you think about how helpful their being?* asked Squishy.

"Which means that they'd be a bit smelly" said Harry while answering Squishy with no sign that he's attention was anywhere else.

^I get the same feeling off them as I do Draco^.

*So they also want to be your 'friend' but unlike Draco their not going to just come out and ask, are they?* said Squishy.

^Of course, that would be too suspicious and as stupid as they think we are they know we're not _that_ stupid^ said Harry calmly while at the exact same time he was asking "So the reason Sirius didn't die is because he fell through the Veil?"

Obviously having troubles with his own thought's though he hid it well, Draco just nodded in answer to Harry's question.

"But he was pushed through the Veil by Bellatrix Lestrange, surely that would count as being killed by another Demon, right?" asked Harry totally perplexed.

*Your one hell of an actor, I can't believe how well you've got them all convinced that your still innocent and naïve little Harry Potter* said Squishy with a chuckle as Blaise answered Harry's question "You see the truth is that we all have a sword that answer's our own individual call and each sword is different and unique to each person and we can 'only' be killed with the sword, magic only works to slow us down or capture us, stuff like that".

"Then how did the four races defeat Bane?" asked Harry.

"That's a good question" replied Draco.

There was silence as everyone thought on how Bane, the most powerful Demon, was defeated by a spell.

"Do you think it's possible that Bane _allowed_ the four races to 'kill' him with a spell on purpose?" asked Harry.

"That's a scary thought" said Hermione with a shudder.

"But why would Bane allow something like that?" asked Ron of the world in general.

"Hey, who knows the mind of a homicidal maniac?" replied Harry with a shrug.

"True and who'd want too?" agreed Ron.

"We have to go but perhaps we can talk again same time next Sunday?" asked Draco as he and his friends stood up to leave.

Harry nodded and then watched Draco and the others leave while Squishy said *you know, it seems the only reason Gregory and Vincent were here was too watch and observe*.

^I wonder what they got from watching us? ^ said Harry still watching Draco as he left the Library.

*I doubt that they saw too much and now I think it's time for you to ask your 'friends' why they are afraid of losing you* suggested Squishy calmly.

With silent agreement Harry turned to Ron and Hermione who had moved to the seats opposite him, waiting for the question they knew was coming.

"So…, why are you both afraid of losing me?" asked Harry curiously.

"You have to promise that you wont tell _anyone_ what we're about to tell you or we wont tell you at all" said Ron seriously.

"I promise" promised Harry.

"Okay, well about three weeks ago an unknown woman, with white skin and hair, clothes and eyes of an all colour but no colour, colour came to the Burrow and said that she needed to talk to every Order member. So Mrs. Weasley contacted Professor Dumbledore, who in turn got all the Order members and the woman explained that this year you were going to go through a few important changes and that if we weren't careful then we'd lose you, never to come back again" explained Hermione.

^Koda^ said Harry, while pretending to think on what he had just been told.

*I wonder what she's up to?* said Squishy.

^I guess we'll just have to wait and see^ replied Harry while at the same time he said to Ron and Hermione "Thanks for telling me, how about we go back to the Dormitory?"

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and the three of them left the Library without noticing that they were being watched by two women.


	5. Chapter Four: Murder

**Disclaimer: **Hmm? I have realised that I may own my own toothbrush but unfortunately I still don't own anything in the HP universe

**Author's Note:** Come on people please review, it's not like it's that hard, you're hurting my feelings by not reviewing, I may end up deciding not to post anymore chapters. On a brighter note, a big thanks to trooperx for being the only person to leave a review, you seriously kick butt!

**Chapter Four: Murder**

_A few people who deserve it are dying in ugly ways..._

**Murder Mayhem**

_Elphia Doge was killed late last night while working on business for the Ministry. Elphia was found outside a heavily tended pub in the north of Ireland and the body was in such a state that it is hard to believe that no-one heard anything, which seems to be the case. The manner in which the body was found is too horrific and gruesome to describe because of our younger readers. There are many that believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has instigated a new way too strike fear into our hearts and if that is so then it is working well, for many families are fleeing the country. Some other people however, believe that these new murders have nothing to do with You-Know-Who for there was no Dark Mark at the scene of the crime. The Ministry is hard at work trying to capture the culprit of these new killings but are having no luck. If anyone knows any details that might be helpful they are asked to contact the Ministry at once. The murders of Elphia Doge and Dolores Umbridge, who was murdered two weeks before on November Seventh, are a huge blow to the Wizarding community. These deaths mean that not only do we have Lord Thingy to deal with but also another homicidal maniac who…_

"That's enough, Herm" said Harry glancing up from his breakfast.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she folded up the newspaper and put it aside.

"Okay, I can understand Umbridge being killed but why Elphia?" asked Ron pausing in the important business of shovelling food into his mouth.

"Who knows? Elphia was an Order member but because there was no Dark Mark I seriously doubt that it was done by Death Eaters" whispered Hermione.

"Too bad they won't tell us exactly _how_ they were killed" said Ron his food miraculously forgotten.

"Apparently it's too disgusting" said Harry with a shrug.

"I'd still like to know" said Ron petulantly, and then he seemed to brighten up as he remembered something and with a muffled shout of 'food' he dove back into his breakfast.

With a small smile and a shake of the head Hermione turned to Harry and said "I agree with Ron, knowing how those people were murdered would be useful, it would be easier to find clues about whose doing it for one thing".

"I like solving puzzles as much as the next person, but don't you think this is a little out of our league?" asked Harry for once being the voice of reason.

*Yeah right, what's the _real_ reason?* said Squishy with malicious glee.

^What _are_ you on about? ^ asked Harry highly amused by something.

*Why don't you want to solve these mysterious murders?* asked Squishy.

^Because it would be kind of counter-productive, don't you think? ^ replied Harry.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hermione interrupting the conversation between Harry and Squishy.

"Nothing much, just thinking" answered Harry still smiling.

"You're not keeping any secrets from us, right?" asked Hermione a worried note entering her voice.

*I'm amazed they haven't noticed any of the many psychological changes you've gone through* said Squishy.

^As we have already discussed, I am one hell of an actor^ replied Harry while at the same time he said to Hermione "Of course I'm not keeping any secrets, it would be very hypocritical if I was".

"You'd tell us if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?" asked Hermione as Ron finally finished eating.

"Of course, now let's go to class" replied Harry standing up.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and the three of them left the Great Hall.

The next morning some of the Ravenclaw's, including Cho Chang were worried, for it seemed that Marietta was missing.

"I wonder what happened to her" said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione sat down.

"Maybe she was taken home?" said Ron pilling a mountain of food onto his plate.

"I doubt it, she would have told her friends if that was the case" said Hermione calmly.

The three friends spent the rest of breakfast in silence each lost in their own thoughts; Harry however, was having a conversation with Squishy.

^What do you say we put my acting skills to the test? ^ asked Harry.

*That is _evil_ Harry James Potter* said Squishy with mock shock as it picked up Harry's intentions from his mind.

^I know, but it's going to be _soo_ much fun^ replied Harry wickedly.

*Plus your friends wish will be granted* said Squishy.

^True, I wonder if they've ever heard the saying, 'careful what you wish for, you just might get it'^ said Harry thoughtfully.

*Perhaps you should point it out to them afterwards* suggested Squishy.

^But that would be _mean_^ said Harry innocently.

*True but does it really bother you?* asked Squishy curiously.

^No, not really, now let's play^ said Harry for Ron and Hermione had finished eating and it was time to leave.

Making sure he was a few steps behind his friends, Harry slowly followed them as they walked towards the Entrance Hall.

"What the...?" said Harry stopping suddenly for something had just dripped onto his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron as he and Hermione had just realized that Harry was no longer with them and had turned around to see where he was.

"Something just dripped onto my head" replied Harry running his fingers through his hair and when he pulled them back out again they were covered in what looked, suspiciously, like blood.

"Holy Fuck!" said Harry jumping backwards just as something landed with a wet thud right where he had been standing.

There was a moments silence as everyone looked at what had fallen from the ceiling, and then the screaming started, for there quite clearly dead, was Marietta.

There was no question that Marietta could be anything but dead for her rapidly cooling body was covered in deep, jagged cuts. Marietta stared unblinking at the ceiling while the blood was still flowing from the wounds and while those too shocked to do anything but stare continued to watch a jet black snake languidly emerged from the large cut along the abdomen.

The meter long snake slid slowly onto the floor where it entered a small black hole that had opened and closed once the tip of the snakes' tail had disappeared into its dark depths.

Quite a few people had puked at the emergence of the snake, so now not only was the Great Hall filled with the sound of screams and the metallic smell of blood, there was also the putrid smell of vomit.

There was absolute chaos within the Hall and though the teachers tried to get the situation under control their every attempts had so far failed, because the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was again away on mysterious business.

*I dare you to lift your feet quickly up and down in one spot, while holding your hands in line with your shoulders and shaking them _and_ at the same time continuously say 'Gross, gross, gross' in a high pitched tone'* said Squishy challengingly.

The effect these words had on Harry was immediate and unexpected; he started to laugh without control. There was a kind of ripple effect as those students closest to Harry turned in stunned disbelief, followed by the students a little further away and so on and so forth. Until the whole Hall was staring at Harry who sunk to the ground cross legged with his head in his hands, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" asked Draco Malfoy squatting down on Harry's right.

Harry lifted his tear stained face and turned in Draco's direction, were his shattered gaze met Draco's worried one. Hiccupping slightly from the extremes of uncontrollable laughter and silent, racking tears Harry shook his head.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said Draco softly and then he helped Harry to his feet, put Harry's right arm over his shoulder and his own left arm around Harry's waist.

They left the Great Hall together, taking one slow step at a time and each studiously ignoring the silently staring crowd of students and teachers.

Slowly and silently Draco helped Harry through the castle and even though he was pretending to be too distraught to notice where they were going, his sharply increased mind realized that he was being taken deep into a part of the Dungeons he had never before visited.

"Here we go, we'll just sit in here" said Draco soothingly as he led Harry into a room that Harry quickly guessed was Severus Snape's living quarters.

No sooner had Draco gotten Harry settled on a couch and sat down beside him, did Severus Snape stalk into the room, his black robes billowing around him.

"I thought you'd bring him here, Draco" said Severus in a much nicer tone then the one he usually used around Harry.

"I thought that perhaps you'd have something for the shock?" said Draco still sitting, on the strangely comfortable couch, beside Harry.

"Of course" replied Severus and he went to the opposite side of the room where he opened the door to a large cabinet. After looking around in the cabinet for a bit Severus found what he was looking for and after pouring it into a goblet he walked back to the couch were he handed the goblet to Draco and sat down in an armchair situated opposite of the couch.

"Here you go" said Draco gently, handing Harry the goblet which was half-full with an odourless, mint green liquid.

Harry stared blankly at the goblet for a second before taking it and downing the contents in one go.

*Would you look at that? A potion to relax the mind and body while making the drinker more amiable to speaking the truth* said Squishy.

^Too bad it won't work on me! ^ stated Harry contemptuously.

*It seems your powers have increased and have nearly reached their full potential* said Squishy as Harry looked at Severus and they both noticed the magical ability and aura that meant Severus Snape was a Demon.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Draco resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"A little" replied Harry turning his head slightly to look at Draco.

*Holy fucking hell!* said Squishy as it and Harry finally got a good look at Draco with Harry's newly enhanced vision.

It seemed that Draco was one of the rare cross breeds that popped up here and there amongst the races and to make him even more unique he was a cross between an Angel and Dark Angel.

"What was so funny back there in the Hall?" asked Severus evenly, reserving judgment on any opinions he might have.

"I was just standing there looking at Marietta's body and I remembered how there was a time last year when I wished she was dead and now... she's…, darkness" said Harry pulling his legs close to his body and rocking back and forth as silent tears once more slipped down his face.

"It's okay Harry, it's not your fault that that Ravenclaw girl's dead, after all if everyone we wished was dead, died, then there'd be no-one left alive" said Draco moving closer to Harry and putting his arms around him.

"I know, don't worry I'll be fine" said Harry giving Draco a watery smile and receiving a warm smile and comforting squeeze in return.

"Potter, if you ever need anything or have any problems, you're always welcome here" said Severus in a much friendlier tone than usual.

"Thanks" replied Harry with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it, now the two of you must return to your dorms and if anyone tries to stop you tell them I said you're both to go straight to bed, no excuses" said Severus standing up and waiting patiently for the students to do the same before he ushered them out the door.

"Thanks a lot" said Harry giving Draco a heart stopping smile before he turned around and headed towards the Gryffindor Dorms.

After Marietta's murder many parents fearing for their children's safety, pulled them out of school. This perhaps was a mistake for not long after the Christmas holidays another student was killed, this time in her own bed.

**Murder Madness**

_There was another murder late last night, Cho Chang a student from Hogwarts, was found in her room by her parents when they went in to check on her. According to the parents there were no screams from their daughter's room to indicate that she was being brutally killed. Apparently a meter long snake came out of Cho Chang's abdomen and disappeared under her bed, this detail however cannot be confirmed for when members from the department of magical creatures arrived there was no sign of any reptile. Again the Ministry asks that if there is anyone who knows anything about these brutal and senseless murders to contact them for this…_

"Wait a minute! I think I understand" said Hermione interrupting Ron's reading and without another word she dashed from the Great Hall.

"What does she understand?" demanded Ron looking after Hermione.

"Dunno" said Harry with a shrug.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Ron still looking in the direction Hermione had disappeared in.

"Library more than likely" replied Harry, then noticing that Ron wanted to follow her but didn't want to ask added "What do you say about us going after her and finding out what she's up too?"

"Great! Let's go" said Ron jumping up and all but running from the Great Hall.

^It seems he's found his mate^ said Harry shaking his head and following Ron.

*That's for sure, the whole bloody lot of you guys get weird when you find your respective partners* agreed Squishy.

^Is it possible to attach to someone who in turn is attracted to someone else? ^ asked Harry curiously.

*No, the four races were created so that they only mate with someone who is attracted to them in return* explained Squishy as Harry reached the Library.

Looking around as he entered, Harry saw Ron and Hermione sitting together near the back of the Library.

"Whatcha looking for?" asked Harry sitting down at the table and glancing at Ron who was sitting unnaturally still and silent while Hermione flipped through the pages of the giant book in front of her.

"I've found it!" stated Hermione triumphantly.

"Found what?" asked Harry.

"Listen to this, during the war between the four races and Bane, Void snakes flourished and it wasn't until near the end that the four species discovered why. Void snakes are a meter long and jet black in colour and are only dangerous if you touch them or annoy them enough into biting. If touched Void snakes slowly absorb, first the magical abilities, then the life of the one stupid enough to touch them. Anyone suicidal enough to annoy a Void snake into biting will lose their soul but will be left totally conscience and with a complete understanding of their surroundings. It seems Bane was the only being who could safely handle a Void snake and he increased their numbers by putting them into the abdomen of a fresh corpse, where the snake would lay ten eggs in half an hour before leaving the body and returning to the Void" read Hermione.

"Wait a second! If Bane's the only one who could touch Void snakes then wouldn't that mean he's alive?" asked Harry confused.

"I think we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" said Ron worriedly.

"I agree, let's go look for him" agreed Hermione and the three of them went in search of the Headmaster to tell him that they believed that Bane was back and killing people randomly in order to increase the number of Void snakes at his disposal.


	6. Chapter Five: Waking The Almost Dead

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine or maybe all? Who knows and who cares? Not me that's for sure.

**Chapter Five: Waking The Almost Dead**

_How can someone be __almost__ dead and how do you wake them? Read and find out…_

It was the early hours of a Saturday morning in the second week of January and Harry Potter was lying in bed being lazy. All the other boys had already gone down to breakfast and Harry was taking this time to have a nice little chat with Squishy.

^So Albus thinks what Hermione discovered is important and he's contacting some experts for information! ^ stated Harry.

*I wonder what their experts in?* questioned Squishy.

^Who knows? Plus don't forget Albus said it might take awhile for a reply to come back, so we won't know anything till then^ said Harry.

*Your right, don't you think it was nice of Draco to comfort you the other day when Marietta's body fell from the ceiling?* asked Squishy slyly.

^Yes it was^ agreed Harry totally oblivious.

"Hey Harry, can I have a word with you?" asked a male's voice from the entrance to the dormitory.

"Sure Neville, come on over" said Harry sitting up.

"Thanks" said Neville and he walked over and sat on one of the beds closest to Harry's.

Neville had gone through some radical changes during the last summer holidays, which wasn't surprising, considering he was a Light Demon. Neville had changed from the skinny, gawky kid he had been, to a well built, good looking young man. His hair had changed to a honey blonde colour and his eyes were an intense baby blue.

Luckily for Neville the four species all have incredibly sharp, agile minds and are hard to intimidate, so now, the mere presence of Severus Snape no longer freaked him out.

"What's up?" asked Harry once Neville had settled himself comfortably on the opposite bed.

"I was just wondering if I could come with you the next time you meet up with the Slytherin's" replied Neville looking at his hands, which were in his lap.

"Why?" asked Harry totally perplexed, this time for real.

"I kind of have a crush on one of them" answered Neville and a faint pink tinge entered his cheeks.

*He has a crush on Pansy?* exclaimed Squishy in disbelief at the same time Harry said, in the exact same tone, to Neville "You have a crush on Pansy?"

"Um… no, you see I'm gay" said Neville blushing even more.

"So that means it has to be one of the guy's but which one, hmm?" asked Harry thoughtfully, making Neville blush until he was a deep red.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that" said Harry as Neville had whispered something too softly for any normal Demon or Angel to hear.

*What are you talking about? You heard perfectly well what he said* said Squishy.

^I know but I want _him_ to say it louder^ replied Harry.

"I said Blaise, okay?" said Neville glancing up at Harry and quickly down again.

"Don't worry I won't make fun of you" reassured Harry calmly.

"Thanks Harry, I knew _you'd_ understand" said Neville the blush leaving his cheeks.

Deciding to ignore what 'that' comment might mean Harry said "Of course you can come and if you want I'll even ask Blaisey boy which way he swings".

"You'd really do that?" asked Neville surprised.

"Of course I would" replied Harry matter-o-factly.

"You really are a good friend" said Neville gratefully.

"Does this mean I can come and meet the Slytherin's too?" asked another male's voice from the doorway.

Looking at the door Harry's gaze met Seamus', who walked further into the dormitory and stopped next to the bed Neville was sitting on.

"So which one do _you_ have a crush on?" asked Harry genuinely curious.

"Pansy!" stated Seamus without any trace of embarrassment.

"How interesting, sure you can come, when I find out the next meeting I'll let you both know, okay?" said Harry.

Neville and Seamus both nodded in agreement, seconds before Ron burst through the door and after looking curiously at the three of them said "Harry mate, Professor Dumbledore would like to see us right away".

"Okay fine, I'm coming" said Harry and before anyone could point out that he was still in his pyjama's, which consisted only of the bottoms, he was off the bed and out the door.

^What on earth is everyone staring at? ^ thought Harry irritably.

*Geez, I wonder?* said Squishy sarcastically.

"Harry?" came Draco's strangled voice all of a sudden.

"What?" said Harry looking around and there across the hallway stood a very shocked looking Draco and company.

"What are you doing?" asked Draco in a very different tone, trying to hide some unnamed emotion within it.

"Albus said he needed to see me right away" explained Harry still not realizing why everyone was acting so weird.

"I doubt he meant like _that_" said Draco looking pointedly at Harry's chest.

"Huh?" said Harry completely perplexed, then he looked down and upon realizing he was half naked he looked back up and grinned sheepishly at Draco.

"You cannot honestly tell me that you seriously didn't realize you were without half your clothes" said Draco a trace of laughter entering his voice.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did" replied Harry with a dazzling smile.

"Harry mate, am I glad I caught up with you" said Ron out of breath.

"Really, why?" asked Harry tearing his gaze away from Draco.

"Because I brought you this" replied Ron handing Harry a tight black tank top.

"Thanks a lot" said Harry putting on the top to the disappointment of many.

"Hey Draco, what do you say about meeting in the Library tomorrow to talk?" asked Harry turning back to Draco who nodded in agreement.

"See you, then" said Harry and after giving Neville and Seamus, who had arrived with Ron, a meaningful look he turned and headed for the Headmasters office.

"Harry, Ronald there you are, please come sit down" said Dumbledore amiably, indicating three seats in front of him, one of which Hermione was already occupying.

Harry and Ron sat down in the indicated seats and Harry, who is allot more observant then Ron, wondered what Remus and Nymphadora were doing here.

"The reason I have invited you all here is because there is something I need to check on and I thought you three might like to come" said Dumbledore looking at the three students over his half moon glasses.

"So _that's_ why Remus and Nymphadora are here, you need their help to Apparate the three of us to the place where you need to go" said Harry.

Tonks winced at Harry's use of her first name but didn't say anything about it, knowing full well that for some unknown reason Harry could no longer call anyone by anything _but_ their first name.

"They are?" said Ron jumping slightly and looking around he finally noticed Lupin and Tonks.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at Ron's reaction, while Lupin and Tonks gave him a friendly smile.

"Sure I'll come" said Harry and Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Great and to make things easier, those of you with Remus or myself will need to lend us some power so that we can Apparate within Hogwarts grounds" explained Dumbledore getting up from his seat and giving everyone a friendly smile.

*Remus is looking a little white, don't you think?* asked Squishy.

^Perhaps he's the only one, besides me of course, who knows that he's a Light Demon^ replied Harry.

*If that's the case he must know that Apparating with someone who doesn't know what he is but is lending him magic will force him to transform, poor guy* said Squishy sympathetically.

^Do you think he knows how valuable he would be to the other side if they knew what he is? ^ asked Harry curiously.

*I doubt it, I mean come on, do you really see Remus as the type who'd bite someone just to see what would happen?* replied Squishy.

^No, I guess not but I tell you what, once I'm whole I think I'll tell him exactly what would happen if he bit someone^ said Harry.

*Good idea and now I think you should jump into the conversation the others are having and demand to go with Remus* suggested Squishy.

"… Where are we going and why are we going there?" Hermione was asking when Harry re-entered the conversation the others were having.

"That I think I will keep to myself for the moment, all I ask is that you give an old man the benefit of a doubt" replied Dumbledore calmly.

"Of course" said Ron quickly.

"I want to go with Remus" said Harry and everyone looked at him at the bizarre change of subject.

"Okay, if that's what you want and I think Miss Granger can go with Tonks, so that means you get to come with me mister Weasley" agreed Dumbledore.

"Great thank you, so when do we leave?" asked Harry apparently relieved.

*I can't believe how easy it is to fool these people* said Squishy in disbelief.

"We'll leave now, so everyone get with your travelling buddy and let's go" answered Dumbledore giving a panicked looking Ron a friendly, reassuring smile.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry reaching Remus' side.

"Fine, just a little tired" replied Remus.

*That's one hell of an illusion* said Squishy.

^It sure is and it's the best thing to use, to hide from everyone how healthy he really is^ agreed Harry while asking Remus "Are you sure your up to this?"

"Of course, don't worry I'll be fine but thanks anyway" reassured Remus with a faint smile.

Standing right beside Remus, Harry could smell everything that made up his own unique scent, including everyone human or otherwise that Remus had come in contact with during his life time. There was one scent that surprised Harry more then any of the others.

^Sirius^ said Harry suddenly.

*What about him?* asked Squishy curiously.

^His scent is all over Remus and it is so strong that it nearly drowns out all the other scents clinging to Remus^ replied Harry.

*Isn't _that_ interesting?* said Squishy.

"We're leaving now, if you'd like to grab my hand we'll go" came Remus' voice breaking into Harry's conversation with Squishy.

"Okay" said Harry and he grabbed Remus' hand and together the two of them Apparated out of the Headmasters office and onto the edge of a graveyard, where Sirius Black was waiting for them.

"Harry" said Sirius striding forward and grabbing Harry in a fierce embrace.

"Sirius" said Harry returning Sirius' embrace just as fiercely.

^Now I understand^ said Harry.

*What is it you understand?* asked Squishy curiously.

^Remus' scent is as strong on Sirius as Sirius' is on Remus^ explained Harry.

*Well, well, well who'd have thought it?* said Squishy with a chuckle.

Releasing Harry from his embrace Sirius held him at arms length and said "It's good to see you Harry, I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain".

"It's okay, don't worry about it" replied Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius worriedly; noticing Harry looking at him odd and that he kept flaring his nostrils as though he was picking up a scent.

"Your gay" said Harry, it wasn't a question.

"What?" came Sirius' strangled reply and his wasn't the only voice asking that question.

"Remus' scent is all over you, just like yours is all over him" answered Harry turning his head to look at Remus, who became the first person to see something dark move within Harry's eyes.

Not believing what he saw Remus foolishly stayed quiet and another warning went unheeded.

"You're joking?" said Tonks.

"No, he's not" said Remus in a firm voice.

Everyone turned to Sirius for conformation and after having what seemed to be a staring contest with Remus, Sirius turned to Harry and said "Your very bright, aren't you Harry?"

Well that answered that question, didn't it?

"Sirius and I have been together since the end of our sixth year" explained Remus with a shrug.

"Now because we're not here to discuss mine and Remus' sexual preferences, let's get down to business" suggested Sirius.

"Excellent idea and I'm guessing that you ignored my order to wait and have already checked" said Dumbledore mysteriously.

"You've guessed right and so you know I heard heartbeats, there slow and faint but there definitely there" replied Sirius just as mysteriously.

"How awful, perhaps we should have checked sooner" said Remus in regret.

"I know what you mean but better late then never, right?" said Tonks.

"Excuse me but what's going on?" asked Ron perplexed.

"So sorry, if you'd all like to come this way, we can get all this over and done with" replied Dumbledore and he moved further into the graveyard, finally stopping in front of two gravestones.

"Oh my god!" said Hermione looking at Harry sympathetically, for there clearly marked, were the graves of James and Lily Potter.

"So that's what you meant by heartbeats" said Harry looking at his godfather.

"It's time to do something which probably should have been done a long time ago" said Dumbledore and with a flick of his wand two coffins appeared, each sitting exactly where they had been buried.

"Let me check them first" said Remus moving forward to the nearest coffin and lifting the lid slightly.

Then with a smile and quick flick of his wrist Remus threw the lid onto the ground, revealing a healthy looking James Potter, who appeared to be sleeping.

Moving to the next coffin Remus went through the exact same routine and pretty soon everyone saw Lily Potter lying in her coffin in the exact same condition as her husband.

"Incredible" said Hermione as she and Ron moved closer to get a better look at Harry's parents.

"So they're both in stasis" said Tonks as amazed as Ron and Hermione at what they were seeing.

"Correct and now it's time to wake them" said Dumbledore looking at Harry.

"What do I have to do?" asked Harry determinedly.

"Who do you wish to wake first?" asked Dumbledore.

"My father" replied Harry.

"Then kneel beside his coffin, put your left hand over his heart and say 'I Harry James Potter call you, my father back to the world of the living'" explained Dumbledore.

So Harry knelt by his father's coffin, put his left hand over his father's heart and said "I Harry James Potter call you, my father back to the world of the living".

While Harry was talking everyone else had felt an odd tingling running through their veins, which stopped as soon as Harry stopped talking. When Harry fell quiet his father's hazel eyes immediately snapped open and he sat up gasping for air.

"Prongs!" yelled Sirius exuberantly and without a second thought he jumped onto an extremely surprised James and nearly tipped the coffin over.

"Padfoot?" asked a bewildered James.

"Hey Prongs, long time no see" said Sirius sitting up with a big grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" asked James not yet noticing anyone else in the graveyard.

"You've been in stasis for the better part of sixteen years" explained Remus in his calm, quiet voice.

"Sixteen years?" said James faintly, grabbing the edges of his coffin.

"We'll explain everything later, once we get in out of the cold" said Remus gently.

"Now that you mention it where are we and what's with this box?" questioned James curiously.

"This 'box' is your coffin" said Sirius before anyone could stop him.

"My coffin" said James weakly and then standing up nearly too fast for he's newly awoken body to handle he added "Lily, Harry what happened to them?"

"Their fine" reassured Remus as he came over to help Sirius support their friend.

"Then where are they?" asked James a note of panic entering his voice.

Sirius and Remus looked in the direction of Lily's coffin where Harry had just knelt with his left hand over his mother's heart.

"I Harry James Potter call you, my mother back to the world of the living" said Harry solemnly and like her husband only moments before Lily Potter's eyes snapped open and she sat up gasping for air.

"Harry?" said James incredulous, looking at Harry.

"James?" came Lily's musical voice as she looked at her husband, then what he had just said sunk in and she turned to Harry and said incredulously "Harry?"

"Hello mother, father" said Harry and he smiled at his parent's.


	7. Chapter Six: Just One Look

**Disclaimer:** As much as I'm sure that we would all like me to, I do not own anything that you recognize from the HP world.

**Author's Note:**Hi all you lovely people out there, thought I should let you all know that this story only has ten chapters, (technically eleven) and that unless I get, let's say ten reviews, then I refuse to post the last chapter. Maybe. *sigh* I'm too nice for my own good. Please review, they really make my day.

**Chapter Six: Just One Look**

_Ooh poor Harry, o' well at least now he knows…_

It was Sunday morning, the day after Harry had awoken his parent's and Harry himself had awoken with mixed feelings of happiness and annoyance. He was happy because he's parents were back and he was annoyed because his parents were back, what a dilemma.

It was nearing lunch time and Harry was still lying in bed having refused to get up for breakfast.

*What's wrong?* asked Squishy from the depths of Harry's black mood.

^Parent's! ^ growled Harry his mood darkening.

*Are we upset because they kept touching us yesterday to make sure we were real?* asked Squishy in the baby voice parent's use on young kids.

^It was bloody annoying^ said Harry resigning himself to the fact that he was going to have parent's that were worried about him, at least it would only be for a little while though.

*True, ... don't … have... meet Draco … the Library?* questioned Squishy.

^You're going to stop speaking soon, aren't you? ^ asked Harry noticing all the blank spots in Squishy's question.

*Yes but don't forget that it'll be because you no longer need me, for you'll be whole and will know everything you need to know* explained Squishy not worried in the least that it was going to stop talking.

^I know, but I'm still going to miss these conversations^ replied Harry.

*As will I, now don't you have to meet Draco?* repeated Squishy.

^Oh shit! ^ said Harry jumping out of bed and quickly getting changed.

Harry's clothes that Sunday consisted of black jeans, a pale green tank top with a picture of a black cobra on the back and of course the ever essential trainers.

Once dressed Harry raced from Gryffindor tower towards the Library, not realizing in his haste that he was going a little too fast and was nothing more than a blur as he raced past the castle's other inhabitants.

"Sorry I'm late" said Harry plopping down in the seat saved for him.

Harry, who was not even _slightly_ out of breath, looked around and realized that he was once again sitting opposite of Draco, who had Blaise and Pansy once more on his right and Gregory and Vincent on his left.

This time around Harry had Ron and Hermione on his right because Neville and Seamus were on his left.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Draco and then he added curiously "What took you so long anyway?"

"I was wanking to a picture of you, my lovely" replied Harry with a devilish smile and suggestive look.

At these words everyone looked at Harry too stunned to do anything but stare.

"Darkness! You don't really believe me do you? Man I can't believe how gullible you guys are" said Harry shaking his head at the stupidity of some people.

"You have a really bizarre sense of humor" said Draco shaking his head.

"Definitely, now let's talk about other stuff" suggested Harry.

"That's the best idea I've heard in a while" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"That's for sure" agreed Ron fervently, he and Hermione seemed uncomfortable with Harry's new forward approach to things.

"Wait! Before we start talking about anything remotely boring, I have a question I must ask" said Harry.

"Go ahead" said Draco with a shrug, though he and the others looked apprehensive of whatever question Harry wanted to ask.

"I'm just curious about what sex makes everyone amorous" said Harry with another devilish smile.

"Pardon?" asked nine shocked voices at once.

"Fine! I'll put it into layman's terms for you, do males or female's get each of you hot and horney?" asked Harry exasperated.

"Well, what makes you hot and horney?" asked Blaise turning the tables.

"At the moment I have no idea, I'm sure I'll find out soon enough though, I'll let you know then" replied Harry without a trace of embarrassment.

No one else seemed willing to ask any questions or answer them so Harry said, in a slightly darker tone than usual, "Fine I'll ask you all one by one and I won't give up until I have answers".

"Right, we'll start with Ron, _so Ron male or female_?" asked Harry adding an undetectable, magical quality to his voice which forces those that it's directed at to always answer truthfully, as well as doing whatever the speaker wishes.

"Female" came the reply.

"_Okay Hermione, male or female_?"

"Male".

"_Vincent, male or female_?"

"Female".

"_Gregory, male or female_?"

"Female".

"_Draco, male or female_?"

Instead of answering straight away like the others Draco's brow wrinkled, a sure sign that he was trying to fight the compulsion to answer.

*Damn! He's a fighter* said Squishy appreciatively, then he added "Careful, your body can't handle too much more of this, don't forget you're not yet whole".

^I know, don't worry I'll be careful^ replied Harry, and then increasing the amount of magic in his voice he said to Draco "_Well_?"

"Male" came the forced and reluctant reply.

"_Blaise, male or female_?"

"Male".

"_Pansy, male or female_?"

"Male".

"_Seamus, male or female_?"

"Female".

"_Last but not least Neville, male or female_?"

"Male".

"There that wasn't so hard, now was it?" said Harry in a friendlier tone and without any magical indenture.

"Harry! Your nose is bleeding!" exclaimed Hermione worriedly.

Putting his hand to his nose, Harry felt a wet liquid running from it and when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. The strange thing though was that Harry's blood wasn't red, it was black.

"That can't be normal" said Seamus and he wasn't the only one worried about the color of Harry's blood.

*Get out of there now! You're about to change!" shouted Squishy a note of panic in its tone.

Squishy's warning nearly came too late, as it was Harry felt his left eye change so he slapped a hand over it and with a "Got to go" to everyone in general, he fled the Library and ran to the Room of Requirement.

^That was a little too close^ said Harry sitting on the floor and relaxing as his body, no longer able to hold its false look, finished changing.

*Tell me about it, until your whole you **have** to be more careful* explained a slightly irritated Squishy.

^I know and don't worry I'll be careful^ said Harry in a consolatory tone.

Standing up Harry dusted himself off and when he looked around he found that the Room of Requirement had turned into a maze of mirrors.

^I really like this outfit, though I reckon the snake should be dark violet instead of black^ said Harry looking at his reflections.

*So change it, without having to hold your false look you're more than capable of permanently changing your clothes* said Squishy and if it could of shrugged I'm sure it would have.

So with a nod and the slightest bit of the magic at his command Harry changed the color of the cobra to dark violet.

*Perhaps we should check to see how much longer until your whole* suggested Squishy.

^Sure^ agreed Harry and after pulling his shirt off he turned his back to one of the mirrors.

There on Harry's back was the clear, yet faint outline of two dragons that were either fighting or having sex, it was impossible to tell which one.

One of the dragon's was a fiery red, with patches here and there that were still skin cultured, while the other was an ice blue, with patches here and there that were skin cultured.

*I'd say you've got a month, at most two, until your whole and then my voice will be taken away and I'll be just like everyone else's soul's* said Squishy.

With a snort of amusement Harry said ^As if you could be like everyone else's soul^.

*Your right, I am rather special aren't I?* agreed Squishy.

^As am I^ replied Harry.

*I wonder what everyone thought about you running out on them like that?* said Squishy as Harry started to explore the mirror maze.

^Mmm, I should probably apologize to everyone for that^ said Harry.

*Good idea and I suggest you remember to change back to your false look before you leave here because I reckon your friends won't recognize you without your 'legendary' scar* said Squishy with derision.

^You know I would really like to walk through the castle without being recognized^ said Harry wistfully.

*How many times do I have to tell you? Until your whole its _way_ too dangerous* exclaimed Squishy exasperated.

^How many times do I have to say 'I know' and when I _am_ whole I'm so going to have some fun^ replied Harry wickedly.

*Your still the same as ever* said Squishy with a chuckle.

^Of course, I am who I am after all^ said Harry proudly.

*So when are you going to apologize to everyone?* inquired Squishy.

^Now^ replied Harry and as he walked back through the maze his appearance changed until he once more looked like Harry Potter.

^Well, they're not in the Library and I would know, I just checked every inch of it after all^ said Harry a half hour later as he left the Library.

*Why on earth did you check some of the thicker books?* asked Squishy bewildered.

^I just thought that maybe Hermione accidentally fell into one of them while she was reading it^ replied Harry with a shrug.

*That's a great way to think of your friends* admonished Squishy.

^I know, now what do you suggest I do? ^ asked Harry walking aimlessly through the deserted dungeons.

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke Harry's and Squishy's conversation before Squishy could give Harry an answer.

"Draco, just the person I was looking for" said Harry walking closer to Draco until there was only a foot separating them.

"I am?" asked Draco shocked.

"Yep, I just want to apologize for running out on everyone earlier" explained Harry.

"Oh, is that all?" said Draco disappointed.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry confused.

"You really don't know, do you?" replied Draco in a defeated tone.

"Know what?" questioned Harry.

"Never mind and don't worry about Blaise and the other three, I'll let them know you apologized" said Draco turning to leave.

"Draco, wait!" said Harry grabbing Draco by his left wrist.

"What?" demanded Draco pulling his arm free from Harry's grip and looking Harry straight in the eye for the first time since the conversation had started.

As Draco's molten silver gaze met Harry's emerald green one, Harry finally recognized the unnamed emotion that had always been hidden until now.

The unnamed emotion was actually a mixture of Lust, want, need, desire and so much more and as he looked within Draco's eyes, deep within he felt something stir.

Something ancient and primal awoke within Harry and he knew he had to get away before something regrettable happened, so he tore his gaze from Draco's and once more fled to the Room of Requirement.

The Room of Requirement had once more changed into the maze of mirrors and Harry didn't stop running until he was deep within its depths.

^What the hell was that? ^ demanded Harry.

*That was me* replied Squishy calmly.

^Come again? ^ asked Harry shocked.

*Right, we'll go through this again shall we? I am your soul which, contrary to popular belief, means I control you instincts and deepest, darkest desires. I also control your intuition and everything else you feel which doesn't count because they're no fun. Now usually I would be like every other soul out there and unable to talk but because you need me so you can learn things to keep you safe until you're whole, I have been giving the ability to talk until that day comes. What you felt stir within was _my_ darkest, primal side, which decided to wake up because Draco looked at you with unconcealed desire. This all means that you have found you're mate, who is the only one who will ever be able to affect anything you do and is the only one you'll ever listen too. What you do now is entirely up to you* explained Squishy.

^I'm gay^ said Harry not bothered by it at all and then he added sadly ^you're going to stop talking soon, aren't you? ^

*Yes* came the faint reply.

^Damn! I've now run out on Draco twice, what's the betting he's going to be extremely pissed when we next talk? ^ asked Harry worriedly.

*That seems highly likely* replied Squishy, whose voice sounded like it was coming from a long way off.

^I guess I'll just have to apologize again^ said Harry.

*Most definitely* agreed Squishy.

^I'll ask to meet everyone again next weekend and hopefully he's not so pissed off he refuses to come^ said Harry.

*What if you're parent's want to see you next weekend?* asked Squishy curiously.

^I'll tell them I'm busy and that we can all get together for the holiday's, I don't need to see them until then^ replied Harry irritably.

*What are you going to do about Draco?* questioned Squishy.

^I don't know, I guess I'll just have to think about it and hope I don't do anything stupid^ answered Harry tiredly.

*You know what?* asked Squishy.

^What? ^ replied Harry.

*I'm sure that now you know who will make you 'hot and horny' as you say it, you could really do with a picture of Draco, preferably one of him in just boxes or, better yet, no clothes at all* said Squishy slyly.

^Please, don't^ groaned Harry as a picture of Draco naked entered his mind and he felt a different kind of stirring, one that was centered in his groin.

*I was right, wasn't I? A picture of Draco really would come in handy, wouldn't it?* said Squishy chuckling.

^No thanks to you, how am I meant to be around Draco if my bodies going to react like this? ^ asked Harry.

*I'm sure you now know how Draco feels whenever he's around you* said Squishy instead of answering.

^Poor guy, now how am I meant to control myself? ^ asked Harry still trying to get the image of a naked Draco out of his mind.

*I guess you'll have to practice controlling your body and keeping your eyes empty of all feelings, until you master both I suggest you stay well away from Draco* answered Squishy.

^I suppose this means I'll have to ask everyone if we can talk at a later time then next weekend^ sighed Harry.

*You might get lucky* said Squishy.

^How? ^ asked Harry curiously.

*Draco's temper might of cooled down by the time you want to talk to everyone* explained Squishy.

^We can only hope, now what say you we go down for dinner? ^ said Harry walking back through the maze.

*Good idea and I think that this would be the best place to come to practice controlling your body* said Squishy.

^Definitely^ agreed Harry as he walked out of the Room of Requirement and made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.


	8. Chapter Seven: Originals

**Disclaimer: **I had the most wonderful dream where JK gave me the rights to HP but then I woke up and realized that I don't own any of it. Please excuse me, I have to go and cry some more

**Author's Note: **Hi all, if all goes well then the last chapter of this story should be posted this Thursday, Australian time, as I am Aussie . I would once again like to thank trooperx for reviewing and I would like to thank my new reviewer, MiseryluvsDeath, as well. So thank you, the both of you for your wonderful reviews.

**Chapter Seven: Originals**

_It's not possible! Or is it?..._

A month had passed and Harry was now almost always able to control his body whenever he saw Draco. Through lots of hard work Harry had managed to empty his eyes of all feelings until they were cold and lifeless but to keep himself safe, Harry had mastered the technique of showing feelings he may not really be feeling in his eyes.

Strangely enough no-one, not even his closest friends, had noticed the dangerous changes Harry was going through.

It is highly unlikely anyone would notice anything until its too late; after all we only see what we want to. Unless of course we specially train ourselves to notice everything, which is exactly what Harry's been doing.

*He won't even look at you* said Squishy.

^I know, I guess he's really pissed off, huh? ^ replied Harry.

It was Friday and Harry was in double potions, letting his body work on automatic while he chatted with Squishy.

*I'll say and I doubt that he's going to cool down any time soon* agreed Squishy.

^He's been studiously ignoring me for the past month and its really starting to get on my nerves^ said Harry irritably, stabbing his knife down so hard it slid into the bench like a hot knife through butter.

*I see your hormones are kicking in* observed Squishy wryly.

^I'm going to ask him to meet me in the Library on Sunday to talk^ said Harry pulling his knife out of the bench and totally ignoring Squishy's observation.

*Why are you so obsessed? I mean, what if he doesn't want to talk to you?* asked Squishy who could have trouble reading Harry's mind, especially when Harry wanted to block things from himself.

^He _will_ talk to me, even if I have to force him too^ replied Harry fiercely.

*I'll ask again, _why_?* said Squishy.

^Because he's mine and I don't care if he wants' to be or not, he's still mine^ growled Harry in response.

*Are you going to tell him that?* asked Squishy curiously.

^Pretty much^ answered Harry glancing up at the door a second before a knock sounded.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor Slughorn but the Headmaster would like to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in his office immediately" said a seventh year Gryffindor as he entered the classroom.

"Yes, yes of course no worries, alright you three you better go see what the Headmaster wants'" said Slughorn jovially.

So the three friends put their things away and followed the seventh year Gryffindor to Dumbledore's office, where they were giving the password (sugar quill) before the seventh year returned to his own class.

"Let's go see what Professor Dumbledore wants, shall we?" said Hermione climbing onto the revolving staircase, followed almost immediately by Ron.

With a slight shrug Harry followed them up the stairs and together the three of them entered the Headmasters office when given permission to enter after Hermione had knocked.

*Do you sense that?* asked Squishy as soon as they entered the office.

^Yes I wonder how? Hmm…^ replied Harry thoughtfully, then he inwardly groaned for he noticed that his parents were in the room as were Remus, Sirius and some strangers.

"Mother, Father" said Harry his whole face brightening as he walked forward and hugged his parents.

"Harry" said his parents at the same time and they both reached out and hugged him.

"Thank you all for coming, if you'll please sit down I'll explain why I've summoned you all here" said Dumbledore gesturing at the chairs arranged in front of his desk.

Without saying a word the seven people who knew each other took a seat, while the four strangers stayed quietly standing behind Dumbledore. Much to his dismay Harry found himself sitting with his parents on either side of him and as much as he wanted to he knew that he and Squishy couldn't have any conversation's, not while they were in the same room as the strangers any way.

"First I think I should introduce you all to Therin, Nathanial, Natalya and Isabella" said Dumbledore indicating the four individuals standing behind him, who each bowed their heads in turn as their names were said.

"Now as you three will remember from our talk" said Dumbledore looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione, then turning to Remus and the other three added "and you four from the discussions we had after James and Lily had been woken up, I told you I was contacting some experts on the matter of Bane. Instead of sending a reply some of the experts decided to come and talk to you all about Bane in person".

"So that's who they are!" stated Hermione eagerly looking at the four strangers and everyone else also looked at them including Harry who could see that they, whether intentionally or not, were each one of the four species.

"What exactly are they here for? Couldn't they just have sent all the vital information they had? And what can they know that is different from what the rest of us know about Bane?" questioned Sirius.

"I think we should answer the questions on this subject Albus" said the one named Therin.

"Agreed and you all have my word that all seven of them can be trusted" replied Dumbledore.

The four newcomers looked at Dumbledore sombrely for a second before they all nodded in trust.

"We will trust your judgment Albus and we shall hope that once again it is right" said Therin, obviously the unofficial spokesperson for the group.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at everyone his blue eyes, twinkling behind his half-moon glasses, were filled with mysteries and untold secrets.

"First off I suppose you all need to know that the reason we know things about Bane that no-one else does is that we were alive when he was" said Therin.

"That's not possible! We die when we hit one hundred and for you to be from the time of Bane you'd have to be thousands of years old" objected Ron.

"True but as you may know those who were already over the age of a hundred when Bane was defeated died instantly when the spell that has changed us all was activated. Now as confusing as that was, what was even more confusing was that some did_ not_ die. Nathanial, Natalya, Isabella and I are some of those that were over a hundred and survived. It took a long time and a lot of discussions to figure out what those who did not die had in common. Eventually we discovered that there is a way to survive past a hundred, though it's not pleasant" explained Therin.

"How can you live past a hundred? I mean it doesn't seem like someone as evil as Bane to leave a way because then there'd be those who could recognize him" said Lily perplexed.

"I agree that it doesn't seem likely that Bane would do something like that but Therin did say that it's not pleasant and I'm afraid from what we _do_ know that that does seem like him" said Remus.

"So how can you survive past a hundred?" asked James curiously and from the looks on everyone's faces he wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

"It's quiet simple really, all you have to do is refrain from having any sex" explained Natalya.

"That's nasty!" stated Sirius.

"That it is and unfortunately it's the _only_ way to live past a hundred" said Nathanial.

"It's not that bad, though I suppose it would be harder for a male to refrain from having sex" said Isabella.

"What I want to know is how you four lived past a hundred without having any sex in the first place?" asked Remus.

"The answer to that question is that we were all prisoners of the war before Bane appeared and we weren't released until after he was defeated" explained Therin.

"That means you could tell us what Bane looks like!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes we could but we won't because it won't do you any good, you see Bane can take on any shape or form and so it is impossible to find him that way" replied Therin.

"Then how would you recognize him?" asked Hermione.

"Bane has an unmistakable feel of power around him and what I mean by this is that he is so powerful that the air around him is distorted, so you can literally see his magical aura" replied Therin.

"Also he seems to like messing with people's lives so if he really is back he should be showing his self soon" added Nathanial.

"Do you really know as much about Bane as you believe you do?" asked Harry finally joining the conversation.

Everyone looked at Harry and it was easy to tell that they were all wondering why he had asked such a question.

"What's the reasoning behind _that_ question?" questioned Therin.

"A while back some friends and I had a discussion on Bane and during the conversation we talked about how the only way to actually kill one of us is with a special sword. This was confusing to me because I remembered Hermione telling me that all of you back then defeated Bane with a spell, which is impossible isn't it? I mean what if Bane purposely allowed himself to be beaten that way? Also where do you think he was before he showed up and started killing people? Where did he come from? And how come no-one's spotted him yet? If he's back don't you think someone would have noticed him by now? After all you did just say that he's a bit hard to miss with he's air distorting power, it'd be a bit hard to miss someone who's walking around looking like their under water, don't you think?" queried Harry.

"That's a lot of interesting questions" said Nathanial looking slightly dazed and he wasn't the only one.

"Not only are they interesting but they raise the fact that maybe there really are things about Bane that we don't know, which could be extremely dangerous" said Therin.

"Perhaps we should try and find out the answers for the questions?" suggested Isabella.

"Good idea and while we're at it maybe we should try and find out if there's been any sightings of Bane or he's weapons" said Natalya.

"Wait! What do you mean your going to find out if he's weapons have been sighted?" asked Remus perplexed and he wasn't the only one.

"We'll only tell you if you promise to keep the information to yourselves" said Therin.

Everyone nodded their heads, each agreeing that whatever they were told they'd keep it to themselves.

"Right, what is meant by us saying we're going to check for signs of Banes weapons is that their living weapons that can think for themselves and can take the shape of anything that can be used as a weapon" explained Therin.

"That sounds dangerous" said Lily in a thoughtful tone.

"You have no idea, one of the main reasons it was so hard to defeat Bane was that his weapons would always put themselves into danger to keep him safe" said Therin.

"Will you tell us any information you find out?" asked Harry curiously.

"Definitely, you are a smart group and by talking to you perhaps you'll once again point out facts that we ourselves have missed, so we'll be going now but we'll keep in touch" said Therin and he and the other three said their farewells and left.

"You three should head down to dinner and please keep all you've learnt to yourselves, I'll let you know when Therin and the others wish to talk again but until then please be discreet" said Dumbledore.

After promising that they'd keep quite Harry, Hermione and Ron said their good byes to the adults and headed down to dinner, discussing softly with each other what they had just learnt.


	9. Chapter Eight: Confession

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to JK and not me, except for the things that I, myself, came up with that is.;

**Author's Note: **Okay, remember that slash warning earlier in the story? Well it's mainly for this chapter, so… um? Enjoy or not, it's your choice.

**Chapter Eight: Confessions**

_Ah confession, it's good for the mind and soul..._

The next day Harry was walking through the castles corridors on his own and having a, unbeknownst to him, last pleasant chat with Squishy.

*So they figured out how to stay alive!* stated Squishy.

^I feel real sorry for them^ said Harry.

*I know, imagine not having any sex for thousands of years* agreed Squishy.

^I'll tell you what, Bane sure has a nasty sense of humour^ said Harry.

*True but that's not surprising, is it?* asked Squishy slyly.

^No, not really^ replied Harry.

*So why are we wondering the castle?* asked Squishy.

^Actually, I've got a destination^ answered Harry.

*Really? Then where, pray tell _are_ you going?* questioned Squishy.

^The Prefect's bathroom^ replied Harry.

*_Why_?* asked Squishy exasperated with Harry's dead-panning.

^Because that's where Draco is and I think it's high time he and I have a serious talk^ explained Harry as he turned into the bathrooms corridor.

*How do you know where he is and what if there are other people in there with him?* questioned Squishy curiously.

^The reason I know he's in there and that he's alone is because I checked the Marauder's map^ replied Harry smugly.

*Well goody for you but it seems that our senses aren't picking up any signs of life so maybe he's already left* suggested Squishy.

^I don't think so he hasn't been in there that long but maybe he… wait! Oh no, please darkness, no^ said Harry as a paralysing fear began to sweep through his body.

Ignoring the effects of his fear Harry distorted time so that instead of having to walk to the door and wasting precious seconds, he ended up right in front of it instead. Immediately after saying the password (bubble blurp) Harry jerked open the door and rushed inside.

The fear inside built quickly when Harry realized that even though the bath was filled there was no sign of Draco or anyone else. Then as he was staring blankly at the water Harry saw some bubbles surface and without a second thought he jumped into the pool sized bath.

There with weights holding him down and out cold was Draco Malfoy, not bothering to even _act_ like a normal person; Harry vanished both the water and the weights and lifted Draco out of the bath.

Trying to ignore the fact that Draco was naked, Harry laid him down beside the bath and placed his right hand over Draco's heart. With the slightest concentration and the tiniest amount of the power at his disposal, Harry forced the water from Draco's lungs and returned life to his body.

Because he used magic to return life to a dying body Harry's hold on his false look slipped for a second and perhaps as he was waking up Draco saw Harry's true features, though if he did he didn't mention it.

"What the fuck's going on?" asked Draco faintly, still dazed from his near death experience.

"I could ask you the same thing" replied Harry.

At the sound of Harry's voice Draco's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as his sight zoomed in on who was in the bathroom with him. Without another word Draco stood up, got dressed and headed for the door.

"Draco! Wait" implored Harry standing up and following Draco towards the exit.

"What do you want Potter?" snarled Draco with so much venom you could almost taste it.

Inwardly recoiling at Draco's tone Harry's brain seemed to shut down, which is probably why he did what he did. He obviously wasn't thinking straight or else he wouldn't have done it. Or maybe he would have, who knows?

Without any indication of what he was going to do, Harry walked forward, grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and slammed him back against the door. Still without a sign of what was going on inside Harry pushed his whole body hard against Draco's and brought his lips to meet with Draco's with bruising force.

At first too stunned to do anything but stand there, Draco soon returned the kiss with nearly as much force as Harry was applying. Not content with just a kiss though, Draco slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and ran them up Harry's muscular chest.

Harry was contemplating breaking the kiss before something regrettable happened but then he felt Draco's hands against his skin and he couldn't help the growl of desire that escaped him. Now he was the one unsatisfied with just kissing, so he decided to return the favour and slipped his own hands under Draco's shirt where he ran them with tantalizing slowness up and down Draco's muscular body.

Shivering slightly from the skin on skin contact Draco wondered foggily what other responses he could get from Harry. So he parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue along Harry's lips, bringing another primal sounding growl from deep within Harry. Draco was delighted when Harry parted his lips and brought his tongue to meet with his own and he groaned with pleasure as the two moist muscles ran up and down each other, testing, tasting. Then Draco gasped, slightly shocked, when his tongue came in contact with Harry's tongue ring.

Harry smiled slightly when Draco gasped at the feel of his tongue ring and he moved from Draco's lips. Kissing and nibbling along the jaw line Harry used the ring to draw deep throated moans from Draco. As he reached the neck Harry made his way down it to that lovely little juncture where the neck meets the shoulder and here he bit down hard, bringing a gasp of pain filled desire from Draco. Then Harry started to suck and lick on the spot he'd just bitten, using the ring to great advantage as he felt Draco press his body harder against his own.

Knowing they had to stop or they'd go too far too soon, Harry had to literally throw himself backwards away from Draco. Then they just stood there staring at each other, both breathing heavily as they tried to regain their breath enough to talk.

Harry had to clench his fists hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from reaching out to Draco and starting all over again what he'd just stopped. It was extremely difficult, for Draco looked absolutely delectable standing there with slightly glazed eyes, chest heaving as he tried to regain he's breath and one hell of a hickey at the base of his neck.

"What...I…you…why?" said Draco breathlessly, still recovering.

"Well that was interesting" said Harry, full control of his body restored to him.

"Yes it was but _why_ did you…?" asked Draco.

"Because" said Harry walking close to Draco again, though this time he refrained from reaching out and instead put his mouth next to Draco's ear and said "I finally figured out what I want, need to have".

Shivering at the hot air hitting his ear Draco blanked out for a second before remembering to ask "What do you want, need to have?"

"You" purred Harry before he stepped back to examine the effect he'd had on Draco.

Draco's eyes were once again glazed over and it looked like he was having trouble forming coherent thoughts.

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question, how in hell did you end up weighed down in the bath?" asked Harry delighted with the effect he'd had on Draco.

"I did that to myself actually, I took a strong dose of sleeping drought, attached the weights and well… tried to kill myself" replied Draco running his hand through his hair in embarrassment.

"So you wanted to die" said Harry his face, eyes and voice going dead.

"True and now I think about it, it was really stupid but I was depressed and suicide seemed like the only answer" explained Draco carefully.

"It's my fault you were depressed" said Harry, it wasn't a question and his whole being was still devoid of all emotions.

"Um… I suppose, I guess I was upset because you didn't return my feelings and then I got to thinking you never would, especially when you kept running off while we were talking" said Draco.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me?" said Harry a true note of regret entering his tone.

"Of course I forgive you, I mean come on, after a kiss like that how could I not?" replied Draco a beautiful smile gracing his features.

Not satisfied with the small smile he received from Harry, Draco walked forward and embraced him in a tight hug.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never, ever regret anything in your life" said Draco resting his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I promise and as long as you're with me it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks" replied Harry fiercely returning Draco's hug.

"That's something I can agree with, who cares what anyone else thinks when you are the one that matters" said Draco lifting his head and giving Harry another beatific smile.

Draco was left speechless when Harry returned the smile with one of his own, so filled with warmth this breathtaking smile was going to become a rarity in the future fast approaching.

"You're taller than me" said Draco sulkily; pouting at the fact that Harry was an inch taller.

Chuckling slightly at Draco's absurd reaction to being slightly shorter, Harry pulled him into a tighter hug and said "So I am now what say you we get everyone together in the Library for a little chat?"

"Why?' asked Draco.

"Because I said I'd tell everyone when I knew which way I swung" explained Harry.

"You did, didn't you? Okay then, meet you there in half and hour?" said Draco.

"Sure" agreed Harry and he leant in and gave Draco a tender kiss before he turned and left.

Draco just stood there for a second or two with a slow, mysterious smile forming before he gave himself a shake and left to find Blaise and the other three.

A half hour later Harry was once again sitting at a back table in the Library and once again Neville and Seamus were sitting on his left and Ron and Hermione were on his right.

All five students seemed to be hard at work on homework but every now and then Neville, Seamus, Ron and Hermione would stare darkly at Harry who was studiously ignoring them as he finished an assignment.

"Doing some work are we?" asked Draco cheerfully as he sat down opposite of Harry with Blaise and Pansy on his right and Crabbe and Goyle on his left.

"Malfoy? Wait is this why you wanted us to come here with you" exclaimed Hermione turning to Harry.

"Now that you mention it, yes I do believe it is" replied Harry calmly.

"You could've explained you know, instead of threatening us" said Hermione.

"You threatened them?" asked Draco amused looking at Harry.

"I don't recall doing any such thing" answered Harry.

"So saying that you'll spread embarrassing rumours about me if I don't come isn't a threat?" asked Neville incredulously.

"Did I say that?" asked Harry innocently.

"Yes!" replied Neville, Seamus, Ron and Hermione firmly.

"Are you sure you weren't hearing things?" questioned Harry curiously.

Before the four angry Gryffindor's could start to tirade Harry, there was a snort of amusement from the Slytherin's and when the five Gryffindor's looked over they found the five across from them trying hard not to laugh.

"Damn you guys are funny" said Blaise wiping away the tears and giving all the Gryffindor's a friendly smile.

Perhaps a little too observant for the good of others, Harry noticed that Neville blushed slightly when Blaise smiled at them and a wicked idea formed.

"Perhaps I was a little threatening, I'm sorry and thanks for coming everyone" said Harry, abruptly changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it" said Harry's friends as one.

"Why are we here?" asked Pansy curiously.

"Well, I did promise that when I found out what makes me hot and horney I'd tell you, so here we are" replied Harry with a shrug.

"So, what makes you hot and horney?" asked Blaise and he and everyone else looked at Harry, curious as to what the answer would be.

"Draco" replied Harry simply and deep within he felt something click as he became whole.

"What?" asked eight shocked voices at once.

"Kill me" moaned Draco burying his head in his hands.

"That explains a lot" said Pansy, quickly getting over her shock and looking thoughtful.

"Like what?" asked Seamus curiously.

"Like why Draco is extremely cheerful all of a sudden and why he has a hickey the size of a baseball" explained Blaise calmly.

"What?" asked Draco in a strangled tone.

"So that's what that thing is" said Ron, amused by Draco's mortified expression.

"Oh come now, it's not that big" said Harry.

"I have a hickey? No wonder I was getting strange looks, why didn't anyone tell me? You're meant to be my friends" said Draco looking at Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"We are your friends and anyway we thought you knew" replied Pansy innocently.

"Yeah right! And you" said Draco turning with a fierce look to Harry "Why didn't you tell me? You're supposed to be my….my…".

"Boyfriend?" supplied Harry helpfully.

"Merlin, don't you know what embarrassment is?" asked Draco as a very faint blush touched his cheeks.

"Of course I know what it is, that doesn't mean I feel it though" replied Harry with a shrug, totally non-plussed by the amused smiles everyone else were wearing.

"Okay I think that's enough" said Hermione giving Draco a sympathetic smile and receiving a grateful one in return.

"As you wish, so while we're sharing things is there anyone else who'd like to confess anything" asked Harry raising one eyebrow suggestively.

At first no-one seemed willing to talk as they all considered the consequences their confessions could have, except for Draco that is, who had pulled a mirror from some where and was examining his hickey with a horrified expression.

"I do" said Seamus breaking the silence.

"Ooh, do share" said Harry as a knowing smile graced his features.

"Okay here goes, Pansy I have a crush on you" said Seamus looking at no-one but Pansy.

"That's interesting because I have one on you" replied Pansy giving a relieved looking Seamus a shy smile.

"Isn't that cute? I think I'm going to cry" said Harry pretending to wipe away a tear.

Everyone just shook their heads at Harry's absurdity and each privately decided that it would probably be best to ignore him for the moment.

"I'm so happy for you two, it's always upsetting when someone likes someone who doesn't return their feelings" said Hermione happily.

"Thanks" said Pansy giving Hermione a smile.

"So Pansy, do you want to go out with me?" asked Seamus doing the whole dating thing properly.

"Of course" replied Pansy her gaze returning to Seamus.

"I have a confession" said Blaise breaking the lovey, dovey atmosphere.

"So who do you have a crush on?" asked Harry shrewdly.

"You're really embarrassing, did you know that?" asked Blaise annoyed as everyone looked at him because of Harry's question.

"Now I do, so are you going to tell us or not?" replied Harry with a mischievous smile.

"I don't think you really need to know but he does so, uh Neville, I really like you" said Blaise looking at Neville and ignoring everyone else, especially Harry who was continuously saying 'ooh la la' under his breath.

"I like you too, in fact the reason I asked Harry if I could come along on these talks was so I could tell you but I've never had the courage" replied Neville blushing.

"So that's why you asked everyone their sexual preferences, Neville told you about his crush" said Hermione looking at Harry.

"Maybe" replied Harry with a non-committal shrug.

"You may be a bit weird at times but you're not a bad person, are you Harry?" said Blaise with a friendly smile.

"He may go about it in a round-about way but there does seem to be a reason for everything Harry does, don't you agree?" asked Seamus of the group in general.

"Yep" agreed everyone as one.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" said Harry with a charming smile.

"You're welcome mate" said Ron giving Harry a clap on the shoulder.

"It looks like we've all put our differences aside" said Draco.

At this everyone (except Harry of course) looked at each other shocked for a second before a thoughtful look appeared on all their faces.

"Now that we're all friends I say we get together a lot more often to chat and do other stuff" said Harry brightly.

"What do you mean by 'other stuff?'" asked Neville suspiciously.

"Nothing like that, you naughty, naughty boy" replied Harry apparently appalled.

"Hey, if he didn't ask I would've because when it comes to you nothing's predictable" said Blaise.

"Would you look at that? Blaise is defending you Neville, I think he deserves a kiss" said Harry with a wicked grin.

"Go to hell" said Neville mortified.

"If you wish but first you'll have to tell me how to get there" replied Harry.

"That's enough, now how about we head to bed seeing as it is that time of day" suggested Draco calmly, then he turned to Harry and said in a firmer tone "Separate beds".

Harry who was about to say something until Draco added that last bit, gave a resigned shrug and said instead "Hey can't blame me for trying but as you wish, night all".

There was silence as Harry got up from the table and left the Library but the silence was broken nearly straight away as everyone else said their good nights and left for their different quarters.

The castle was eerily quite later that night as Harry walked its halls to the dungeons. Harry was without his invisibility cloak but he was unfazed because unless he wanted to be no-one could hear, see or feel him.

It wasn't long before Harry reached his destination deep within the dungeons where he stopped at a door, knocked and then waited patiently. Harry didn't have long to wait before the door was opened by none other then Severus Snape in fluffy bunny pyjamas. Surprises pop up every day and sometimes they make you fervently wish they hadn't.

"Potter! What are you doing here?" asked Snape.

"Sorry for disturbing you Severus but I really need to talk with you" apologized Harry.

"Don't worry about it, come on in" replied Snape ushering Harry inside and onto the same couch he had sat on all those weeks ago.

"So what do you need to talk about?" asked Snape handing Harry a cup of tea then sitting down in the armchair opposite with his own cup.

"What I want to talk to you about is extremely important and will decide one way or another how things will go" explained Harry warningly.

"Sounds important, don't worry I understand and please go on with what you came here to talk about" said Snape.

"Thank you, what I need to discuss with you is, well… it's about Bane" said Harry grimly.


	10. Chapter Nine: Dark Alliance

**Disclaimer:** I'm sure that by now we all know that I don't own anything and if you don't know that then you're a little weird, aren't you?

**Author's Note: **Okay readers, just so you know this is probably the darkest chapter in this part of the story and it also happens to be the second last chapter. Isn't that wonderful? Read, review, even if only to declare that I'm insane and depraved, I won't mind. Hey, I thought that I'd let you all know that if I can't post up the next chapter tomorrow then I'm going to at least make sure that everyone who has reviewed this story gets it. P.S. This story is a trilogy, the second part is going to be called, Inevitable: Forsaken. Ciao.

**Chapter Nine: Dark Alliance**

_The winds of change begin to blow..._

It was silent on that cold May night, unnaturally so, even the leaves in the trees were silent as there was no wind. The air was dead, unmoving and the animals stayed silent and still in their homes, every one of them cowering in fear as they felt the presence of an ancient and familiar power walking the world once more.  
The people within the mansion were oblivious to what was happening in the outside world, wrongly believing that they were safe from prying eyes.

Out in the dark a shadow moved, drawing ever closer to the faintly lit mansion and its inhabitants. The shadow moved from beneath the trees and into the faint moonlight, which refined the shadow into the shape of a heavily cloaked figure. The cloaked figure was tall, the only bit of skin showing was its, strangely enough, bare feet and there was an air of distortion around the figure making it look like it was underwater. The figure paused for a second at the edge of the trees before walking up to the mansion and through one of the walls as though it wasn't there. The figure continued through the mansion with cat like stealth and agility, heading for an upstairs room where it knew the occupants to be.  
There were three people in the room upstairs and one snake, which had hidden its self as it felt the ancient power drawing ever nearer. Not phased in the least by the power the three in the room had the uninvited guest just walked right on in.  
"Who the fuck are you?" asked the only female in the room, who without her false look was stunningly pretty.  
"Come now Bellatrix, that's no way to treat a guest" said the stranger in a voice that even though it was without all traces of emotions, was filled with the crackle of tremendous power.  
"How do you know my name?" demanded Bellatrix Lestrange taking a threatening step forward.  
"I have an uncanny ability to know the true names of those I meet and even if they have other names I refuse to call them by them" replied the stranger calmly.  
"If that is ssso stranger then what is my name?" asked one of the two men in a sibilant voice.  
"You are Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who and more recently Lord Thingy" replied the stranger in the same lifeless tone.  
"So, you know our namesss and yet we still don't know yoursss" said Voldemort.  
"Oops, how rude of me, you may call me Bane" said Bane bowing.  
"Bane? As in _the_ Bane? The Bane that killed hundreds of thousands of Demons, Angels, Dark Angels and Light Demons thousands of years ago? The Bane who cast a massive spell at his death so that none of us would ever be the same again? _That_ Bane?" asked Bellatrix winding herself up.  
"Yes" replied Bane calmly.  
"Prove it" challenged Voldemort.  
"As you wish, cast Avada Kedavra on me" said Bane.  
With a shrug Voldemort raised his wand pointed it at Bane and said "Avada Kedavra".  
The jet of green light streamed towards Bane who calmly raised his gloved left hand and caught the spell. Bane held the killing curse for a second, then clenched his fist and shattered the spell.  
"Okay, now Bellatrix you call your sword and stab me through the heart" said Bane.  
"Your funeral" said Bellatrix with a shrug and she called her sword; which was a pale blue colour and stabbed Bane through the heart.  
Bane just stood there while Bellatrix drove her sword through his heart and then pulled it out, causing Bane to fall to the ground. There was a second's stillness, and then Bane stood up and dusted himself off with no signs that the sword had affected him in any way.  
"Ho…ho…how are you still alive?" stammered the other male.  
"Because Peter, I am Bane and all spells and swords have absolutely no effect on me" replied Bane in his lifeless tone.  
"But… the legend says that the four races defeated you with a spell" pointed out Wormtail fearfully.  
"They did not defeat me, I allowed that spell to work and I twisted it to suit my own needs" explained Bane.  
"We do not need a hissstory lesson so why don't you get to the point and tell usss why you're here, Bane" hissed Voldemort.  
"Fine, I am here because I want to join your forces" replied Bane.  
"You, the most powerful being ever to exist, want to join _my_ forces?" hissed Voldemort unbelieving.  
"Yes" answered Bane.  
"Why?" asked Bellatrix suspiciously.  
"Because I like the Dark mark and it's either this side or the other side but before you make your decision you must know that I will only do what I want to and not what you tell me" said Bane.  
"So, it's either my side or the other side, tell me Bane would you do something to prove that you really wish to be on my side?" questioned Voldemort.  
"What?" replied Bane simply.  
"Will you go to Azkaban prison and free the Deatheaters they have trapped there?" asked Voldemort.  
"As you wish" replied Bane then he bizarrely added "Wraith".  
Before anyone could ask Bane what he meant by 'Wraith' a massive black portal like hole, that seemed to absorb all light and warmth into it, opened and a creature as dark as the portal stepped out of it.  
"This is Wraith" explained Bane walking up to the creature and patting its neck.  
The creature closely resembled a horse with a few key differences, this animal had a lizard-like head, a dragon's tail complete with spines, long blades facing downwards coming from the knees on its front legs and from the hocks, facing upwards on the back legs. It also had two horns coming from its forehead that closely resembled the horns of an antelope and while it had a horse's mane the rest of its body was covered in scales. Since it came out of the hole the creature had done nothing but stare at the strangers through dark violet eyes.  
"I'll go free your Deatheaters now, shall I?" said Bane and without waiting for an answer he mounted Wraith and rode into the portal, which closed once they had entered it.

Azkaban prison, the place may have been dreaded once but without the Dementors it was nothing but a shadow of its old self. The guards were relaxed almost sleeping, with the noise of the night creatures going about their hunt for food a constant sound, all was peaceful.  
Then the guards suddenly jerked to full alertness, something was different about the night and it took them a few minutes to figure out what it was. All the animals had vanished or so it seemed to the guards who were straining their ears to hear any sound at all.

Then the two guards standing on duty at the entrance saw a shadow move deep within the dark.  
"Who's there?" questioned one of them.  
There was no reply and the two gripped their wands tighter as the shadow moved closer and closer until the light finally reached it and revealed it to be a heavily cloaked figure.  
"Halt! This is Ministry property and you're trespassing" ordered one of the guards with false bravado.  
The two guards became increasingly jittery as the figure continued walking closer without any reply. Then the guard on the left jumped as he felt hot liquid and mush hit his left side. Turning to where his friend had been standing the guard was met with the sight of a person in pieces. Stumbling backwards the guard shot a distress signal into the air and then felt a strange sensation deep within before he too exploded as though there was a bomb within his centre.  
Bane continued to walk forward, unfazed in the slightest by the gore that rained done on him. At first the guards were eager to try and stop the intruder but as their spells continuously had no effect and they kept exploding they tried to escape instead. It didn't take them long to realize they were trapped for an invisible wall had surrounded the prison, stopping anything from leaving.  
So the guards hid themselves and trembled in fear as they felt the presence of the stranger passing by. Unknown to them the stranger continued down to the holding cells where the doors just melted away in a cloud of smoke as the stranger walked past them. The prisoners had heard the bewildering screams and shouts of the guards and now their doors were melting as though acid was being poured onto them.  
Bane continued until all the holding cells were open, then stopped and waited for the prisoners to come out, which they did slowly and one by one.  
"Who are you?" asked Lucius Malfoy approaching the stranger.  
"Tom asked me to come and free his Deatheaters" explained Bane instead of answering the question.  
"Who?" asked one of the other prisoners.  
"The Dark Lord" replied Bane calmly.  
"Behind you!" said Lucius warningly.  
Bane had sensed the presence of the Demon sneaking up behind him and was unfazed by it because he knew Wraith would take care of it. Sure enough, the dread beast stepped out of the Void which was its home and grabbed the Demon by its throat. The Demon didn't stand a chance against the Void creature, for its razor sharp teeth had the exact same effect as the special swords that the four species wielded.  
The Demon was fighting desperately to free itself, so Wraith snapped its powerful jaws shut and broke the Demons neck. Wraith released the Demon which slumped to the ground, dead, then turned and looked at the strangers that were watching it wearily.  
"Don't worry you have nothing to fear from Wraith, unless you try to attack me that is" said Bane unreassuringly.  
"So how are we meant to get out of here?" questioned Lucius curiously.  
"I have shattered the spell that stopped people from Apparating out of here so all you need to do is Apparate and I'll see you later" said Bane mounting Wraith and once more riding into the Void.

Voldemort, Wormtail and Bellatrix were waiting quietly for Bane's return and were quite surprised when he returned an hour after he left.  
"You weren't gone long" said Voldemort suspiciously.  
"Of course not" replied Bane calmly.  
"My Lord! Look at his feet" said Bellatrix shocked.  
Both Wormtail and Voldemort looked at Bane's feet and saw that they were covered in blood and bits of flesh. Looking closer at Bane the three realized that his clothes were also covered in blood and bits of flesh.  
"The guards were explosively happy to see me" said Bane with dark humour when he realized what the three were looking at.  
"You killed the guards?" asked Wormtail worried.  
"All those that I saw" replied Bane passively.  
"Hold out your left arm and I'll grant you the Dark mark" said Voldemort.  
So Bane rolled back his left sleeve and allowed Voldemort to brand him with the Dark mark, while outside the wind picked up in a fierce, cold gale foretelling the darkness in the future to come as a Dark Alliance was formed.


	11. Chapter Ten: Bane

**Disclaimer:**Nothing is mine except that which you do not recognize.

**Author's Note:**Here it is, the last chapter of Inevitable: Bane. For all those out there who want to read the next story, I'll have the first chapter up as soon as I can. Hopefully this means tomorrow . In the meantime please read and review

**Chapter Ten: Bane**

_Bane: __noun__. 1; that which causes death or destroys life 2; a deadly poison 3; a person or thing that ruins or destroys: __he was the bane of her life__ 4; ruin; destruction; death._

The end of the year was nearly here and the five Gryffindor's and the five Slytherin's had truly put their differences aside and had become firm friends, much to the shock of the rest of the school. Even more shocking was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seemed to be a couple and they weren't the only ones, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini were seemingly together as were Seamus Finnigan and Pansy Parkinson.  
Any how it was a cool June day and the ten friends were sitting outside by the lake, the ten of them were just hanging around enjoying each other's company and talking about anything and everything.  
"Oh my god!" said Draco suddenly, raising his head and a horrified look entering his eyes.  
"What's up?" asked Harry who was sitting beside him.  
"I just realized something" replied Draco in a shocked tone which drew the attention of everyone else to him.  
"What?" asked Harry curiously.  
"Do you remember when we were in the Prefects bathroom?" asked Draco in a strange tone.  
"What about it?" asked Harry wryly, amused at how many times he'd said the word what in the last minute.  
"Pardon?" asked Blaise dropping to the ground in front of Draco.  
"The two of you were in the bathroom together?" asked Neville sitting down next to Blaise.  
"Um…, perhaps this isn't the best time to talk about it" said Draco blushing as he realized everyone was listening to the conversation.  
"Oh come on! That's not fair" said Pansy.  
"Yeah! We want to know all the juicy gossip" agreed Seamus.  
"Now I understand, you just remembered you were naked" said Harry brightly.  
"Harry" croaked Draco hoarsely and his face went white then red so fast it's amazing he didn't faint from the blood rush.  
"Naked huh?" said Blaise with a wicked smile.  
"Sounds like the two of you were having some fun" said Neville with a grin.  
"It wasn't like that" protested Draco, still very red.  
"Really? Then what was it like?" asked Pansy also smiling.  
"I tried to kill myself and he saved me, that's all" explained Draco.  
"Is that true?" asked Hermione of Harry, she and everyone else looked at Harry for the answer.  
"Yes" replied Harry simply and Draco's expression changed from relief at the simple answer to mortified when Harry added "But then the stupid prat wouldn't talk to me so I did the only thing I didn't think of to get him to listen to me".  
"What do you mean, the only thing you didn't think of?" asked Ron totally confused.  
"Because I certainly didn't think about it, I just grabbed him, kissed him and gave him one hell of a hickey" explained Harry, still in the same bright tone.  
"You're talking about the day you two first got together, aren't you?" asked Hermione.  
"Yep" replied Harry helpfully and then he noticed that Draco had buried his head in his hands, so he leant in slightly closer and asked "Draco, are you okay?"  
Obviously without thinking, Draco angrily replied with "Oh blow me!"  
"What? In front of everyone?" asked Harry raising one finely crafted eyebrow in inquiry.  
"What?" said Draco explosively and he, Ron and Hermione all looked at Harry in total shock.  
"I'll take that as a no" sighed Harry in regret while Blaise, Neville, Seamus and Pansy desperately tried to hold in their laughter.  
"Why? Why him? Couldn't you have made it so I was attracted to someone else?" asked Draco of the heavens as he lay down on his back.  
"Don't you like me anymore?" asked Harry in a sulky tone.  
"You're embarrassing" said Draco by way of explanation.  
"Fine! I'll just have to make you like me and I know how" said Harry in a dangerous tone.  
Then without any warning and lightning quick, Harry straddled Draco, pinned his hands down and brought their lips together in a fierce kiss. As soon as Harry's lips touched his Draco forgot about everything.  
Retuning the kiss with equal fervor, Draco begun to suck and bite on Harry's tender lips and he was delighted when he drew another deep throated growl from Harry.  
Deepening the kiss Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lips as he sought entrance into Draco's mouth, which was eagerly granted and soon the two moist muscles were once again exploring each other and the mouths of their opposite's owner in an increasingly heating kiss.  
Then Harry shifted his position as his right leg, which was at an odd angle, began to cramp and without meaning too, as Harry shifted, their two groins rubbed together. Drawing gasps from both of the young men as bolts of ecstasy shot through their bodies, which made them break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes as they tried to catch their breath.  
"Hey! Why are you stopping? I was taking notes" said Blaise and his voice slowly registered in Harry and Draco's desire fogged brains.  
"Oh, hi everyone" said Harry releasing Draco's wrists but he stayed straddling him.  
"I must've done something really, really bad in a past life" sighed Draco covering his eyes with an arm and trying to ignore the amused smiles everyone were wearing.  
"Thanks for the show" said Pansy grinning.  
"Don't mention it" replied Harry carefully leaning forward slightly and running his hand through Draco's hair.  
"Yeah and if you want another one just ask" said Draco with heavy sarcasm and then a smile of pure pleasure graced his features as Harry continued to play with his hair.  
"Good I may need more notes" said Blaise seriously and he gave Neville a wink, causing him to blush.  
"Harry, I really reckon you should stop embarrassing Draco" said Hermione.  
"Yes, I suppose your right" sighed Harry mournfully, then brightening up he added "Hey! It's lunch time, let's go eat".  
With this said Harry shot up like a rocket, grabbed Draco and pulled him up to the castle. After sharing an amused smile everyone else got up and slowly headed up to lunch.

The next day Harry, Draco, Blaise, Neville, Seamus and Pansy were sitting in the Library chatting, Crabbe and Goyle don't talk remember? And Ron and Hermione were elsewhere doing, as Harry had explained with a snort, more important stuff. At first the group talked about trivial things such as homework, food, classes, food the weather and of course food, as you can tell they are obsessed with food.  
"Hey! Did you guys know that there are still Demons, Angels, Light Demons and Dark Angels from Banes time alive today?" asked Harry breaking the temporary silence.  
"Oh come on! Everyone knows that's impossible" said Pansy.  
"That's right! We die when we hit one hundred, remember?" agreed Seamus.  
"True but not long ago Ron, Hermione and I met some of the originals and they told us how you can survive past one hundred" explained Harry.  
"Really? How?" asked Blaise skeptically.  
"To live past a hundred you must refrain from any and all kinds of sex" explained Harry cheerfully.  
"Damn! That Bane sure has a nasty sense of humor" said Draco shaking his head.  
"How come you got to meet some of the originals?' asked Neville curiously and he and everyone else looked at Harry expectantly.  
"Because Hermione came up with this theory that Banes back, we told Albus who in turn told the originals, who then came to talk to us about Bane" replied Harry calmly.  
"So _is_ Bane back?" asked Draco curiously.  
"They weren't sure, so they left to find out if there have been any sightings of Bane or his weapons" answered Harry.  
"What do you mean by sightings of his weapons?" asked Seamus perplexed.  
"Apparently Banes weapons are living weapons that can think and act for themselves _and_ can become anything that can be used as a weapon" replied Harry brightly.  
"So his weapons could be wondering around? Did these originals say what Bane or his weapons look like?" asked Seamus.  
"I don't know to the first question and nope to the other two" replied Harry.  
"That's stupid, if they'd told you what they look like then you could help them keep an eye out for Bane and his weapons" said Pansy.  
"True but they did say that Bane is so powerful that the air around him is distorted in such a way that it looks like he is walking around under water" explained Harry helpfully.  
"Then he shouldn't be too hard to miss" said Blaise with a snort.  
"Hey Neville, are you okay?" asked Harry and he and everyone else looked at Neville whose features had gone blank as though he was trying to remember something.  
"I think we can safely say Banes back" said Neville paling slightly and refocusing on the group.  
"Why's that?" asked Blaise as he worriedly put his arm around Neville's shoulders.  
"Don't you remember? Last month in the Prophet there was that article about Azkaban being attacked by a heavily cloaked figure, who... looked... like... they... were... under... water" explained Neville enunciating the last bit very slowly.  
"That's right! Plus wherever the cloaked, stuff it, _Bane_ walked the guards exploded, I don't think I want to meet him" said Harry with a straight face.  
"Oh I don't know about that" said Draco and everyone looked at him in shock, including Harry whose features quickly changed into a calculating expression that no-one saw because they were looking at Draco.  
"Are you saying that you _want_ to meet Bane?" asked Pansy incredulously.  
"I want to thank him for freeing my father" replied Draco passively.  
"You know what I want to know?" asked Seamus.  
"What?" said Harry asking the question for everyone.  
"If Bane is really as evil as everyone says he is" explained Seamus.  
"I know what you mean, because if you listen to all the stories the four races seemed unlikely to end the war until Bane appeared, which is when they decided to work together and since then the four species have lived in relative peace" said Neville.  
At Neville's words everyone got thoughtful looks on their faces as they contemplated if Bane really was evil.  
"Too bad you weren't told more about Bane or his weapons!" stated Blaise into the silence.  
"That's okay, they said that once they find out more information than they'd be back for a chat" said Harry calmly.  
"Then they'd be back soon wouldn't they? Especially if they read the Daily Prophet" said Draco.  
"You could be right about that and after we've had another chat I'll let you all know what we discussed" said Harry.  
"Are you allowed to be discussing this stuff with us?" asked Seamus curiously.  
"Meh" replied Harry with a shrug and then with an abrupt change of subject he said "So Gregory, Vincent are you two going to share some of your wisdom with us today? Or are you going to remain mute?"  
At Harry's question everyone looked at Crabbe and Goyle who, even though they came to the talks never contributed anything, and were sitting quietly in their seats, observing everything.

A few days later, straight after breakfast instead of going to classes Harry, Ron and Hermione went in the completely opposite direction, for the three of them had received letters from the Headmaster requesting that they come to his office.  
So that was where each of them were headed and even though they had been discussing at breakfast what Dumbledore could possibly wish to see them for, they were now silent, each lost in their own thoughts. In silence the three of them reached the statue of the Gargoyle, said the password and ascended the revolving staircase to the top, where they knocked on the door and then entered the office when given permission.  
The room was once again occupied by the Headmaster, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and the four originals.  
"Thank you all for coming" said Dumbledore amiably once Harry, Ron and Hermione had sat down.  
'Like we had a choice' muttered Harry under his breath.  
"We are once more gathered together to discuss Bane" explained Dumbledore.  
'Nah shit Sherlock' muttered Harry.  
"Now Therin, Nathanial, Natalya and Isabella have some important information to share with us" said Dumbledore in a grave tone.  
"I have a bad feeling about this" said Hermione worriedly as she looked at the seriously grave faces of the Headmaster and four originals.  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry passively.

"Well, you know those gut feelings that you get?" asked Hermione.  
"It's called indigestion" said Harry dismissively.  
"Harry!" said Lily sternly, she and everyone else were shocked at Harry's tone.  
"What? It's not called indigestion?" asked Harry bewildered.  
"Oh Harry! You are so innocent" said Lily reaching across her husband to hug her son.  
^Idiots^ thought Harry contemptuously as everyone gave him sympathetically amused smiles.  
"So what do you wish to discuss?" asked Remus quietly looking at Therin.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it appears that Bane is indeed back and is once again killing people" said Therin.  
"Are you sure?" asked James worriedly.  
"Positive, I'm sure you read that article about Azkaban a month ago, that was most definitely Bane" replied Therin.  
"Any sign of his weapons?" asked Sirius curiously.  
"No and hopefully it's because they haven't found each other" said Therin.  
"Have you found out anything else about Bane?" asked Harry while at the same time he thought ^This could be interesting^.  
"It took a while but we did find out some new information" replied Therin.  
"Really? What and how?" asked Ron happily.  
"It's amazing we never thought of it before but we decided to ask the more ancient races if they knew anything" answered Therin.  
"Who's more ancient then you?" asked Hermione bewildered.  
"Oops! Sorry, I meant the more ancient _animal_ races" amended Therin.  
"Animals instinctively know things we don't, especially magical animals" said Nathanial helpfully at everyone's puzzled looks.  
"So you asked a magical animal for help?" asked Lily looking for clarification.  
"Yes and to be precise we asked for advice from the dragon tribes" said Therin.  
"You asked dragons?' asked Ron shocked.  
"They're a lot more intelligent than people expect, plus they understand and can speak an old tongue that we partially know" replied Therin calmly.  
'All animals can understand and speak the old tongue they just prefer not to you idiot' muttered Harry disdainfully under his breath.  
"Did you say something, son?" asked James looking at Harry.  
"Just thinking out loud" replied Harry with a smile.  
"So what did the dragons tell you?" asked Remus dragging everyone's attention off Harry and back to the discussion on hand.  
"They explained that there is a way to control Bane and all we have to do is find the Dragon Master" replied Therin a little smugly.  
"Did they tell you who the Dragon Master is?" asked Harry and unnoticed by anyone all the emotions had left his voice and face.  
"No! For some strange reason half way through the conversation they got spooked and fled" answered Therin the smug tone exiting his voice.  
"So how are we meant to find the Dragon Master?" asked Hermione.  
"I suppose we could start with anyone who has either word in their name" said Therin thoughtfully.  
"This is bullshit! I'm leaving" said Harry in a dark tone, shocking everyone with the words he said and the tone he used.  
Without another word and before anyone could say anything to him, Harry stood up and left the office.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Natalya curiously.  
"I think I know" said Hermione looking at the place where Harry had disappeared with sympathy.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Lily worriedly.  
"I don't know if he's told you this but um…, Harry's gay and he's kind of been seeing Draco Malfoy" explained Hermione in a soothing tone.  
"Oh" said Lily and she and the adults who knew Harry well were wearing the same shocked look.  
"Wait! Draco, isn't that Latin for dragon?" asked Isabella calmly.  
"That it is" agreed Natalya in the same tone.  
"So that's why he stormed out" said James in a sympathetic tone.  
"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is at this moment?" asked Therin.  
"He's probably out by the lake" replied Hermione.  
"Not in class?" asked Therin curiously.  
"He has a free period at the moment" answered Ron.  
"Would it bother you to take us out to meet him?" questioned Therin.  
"No, not really, let's go shall we?" said Hermione standing up.  
"Lets" agreed Therin.  
So everyone stood up and together they left the office and headed down to the grounds by the lake. The group received heaps of second glances as they travelled the halls for the Headmaster was with them as was a large black dog. Sirius had changed into his animagus form just so he wouldn't frighten the students because even though the Ministry had declared he wasn't a Deatheater there were those that still believed he was.  
It didn't take the group long to reach the outside grounds or to locate Draco who was sitting with Blaise, Neville, Pansy and Seamus. What shocked the group was spotting Harry with Draco and the others, he was lying on his belly with his arms crossed in front of him and his head resting on his arms. Strangely enough Harry had taken his jumper off and was just in his sleeveless green shirt.  
As the group approached Draco and the others they became slightly disconcerted when they realized they were being passively watched.  
"Hi" said Hermione quietly, unsure as Draco and the others continued to watch them as though reserving judgment.  
"Hi" replied Draco passively his eyes flickering to Hermione then back to the strangers.  
"Um…, this is Therin, Nathanial, Isabella and Natalya" said Hermione nervously when Dumbledore seemed unwilling to talk.  
"That's nice" said Draco still in the same uncaring tone.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Hermione in a worried tone.  
"What do you want?" asked Blaise in the same uncaring tone as Draco.  
"We wish to speak to the one named Draco" explained Therin saving Hermione from having to talk when she obviously didn't want to.  
"That would be me" said Draco.  
"Did you know that in the old tongue Malfoy means master?" came Harry's dead voice from where he was lying on the ground.  
"What?" asked Therin shocked.  
"But that would mean…, it can't be that easy" said Natalya disbelievingly.  
"Sure it can" said Isabella.  
"That's right, we're bound to have some good luck sooner or later" agreed Nathanial.  
"If you don't mind we'd like you to come with us" said Therin to Draco.  
"Wait a second! Harry how do you know that?" asked Remus, asking the one question everyone else seemed to have forgotten.  
"Because I'm smart" replied Harry dully as he got to his feet and stood facing everyone.  
"Harry! What's that?" asked Hermione in total disbelief.  
"What? This?" asked Harry and he turned his left arm so that the inside was facing everyone and there clearly marked was the Dark Mark.  
"What's going on?" demanded Ron as everyone looked at Harry in disbelief.  
"You need to come with us" said Therin walking forward and grabbing Draco firmly by the arm.  
"Let me go!" said Draco ripping his arm free and moving closer to the protection that Blaise, Neville, Seamus and Pansy offered.  
"You will come with us" said Therin in a threatening tone moving after Draco, this was the final straw, Harry snapped.  
_"__**You vile, disgusting, traitorous scum, how dare you touch what is mine**__"_ said Harry in a reverberating voice filled with dark harmonics.  
Then as everyone looked on, shocked at the power in Harry's voice, the air around Harry began to distort as his anger got out of control, causing him to lose his hold on his normalcy illusions. Then as everyone watched Harry's ears pointed, his eyes slitted, becoming a much more vibrant emerald green and two snakes appeared wrapped around each arm.  
"Harry?" said Hermione worriedly taking a step forward.  
"That's not Harry any more" said Therin grabbing her arm.  
"Then who is he?" asked Hermione confused as well as worried at the deep fear in Therin's voice.  
With a look so grim you'd think someone had died and in a voice laced with fear Therin answered with one word that filled most of those who heard it with dread, he simply replied with "Bane".


End file.
